<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drachens Whumptober 2020 by Dragon_on_the_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763385">Drachens Whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon'>Dragon_on_the_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Legolas Greenleaf, Chronic Pain, Crying Legolas Greenleaf, Gen, Hurt Legolas Greenleaf, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Legolas Greenleaf Whump, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, More tags to be added, Mute Legolas, Nightmares, Poisoned Legolas Greenleaf, Restraints, Sick Legolas Greenleaf, Trans Legolas, Trans Male Character, Whumptober 2020, Young Legolas Greenleaf, child molestation, chronic injury, parental death mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober is here! A whole month a (specifically Legolas, in my case) whump! I might not publish the new chapter everyday, but I will finish this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Elrond Peredhel, Aragorn | Estel &amp; Gimli (Son of Glóin) &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir (Son of Denethor II) &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin) &amp; Aragorn | Estel, Gimli (Son of Glóin) &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil (Tolkien), Thranduil (Tolkien) &amp; Elrond Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Waking up restrained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not to proud of this one to be honest, but eh. It's the first time I've written in a while.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas wakes up tied down to a bed, with no idea how he came to be there. </p><p>Warnings for this chapter: none</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas opened his eyes, and found himself unable to move. Fear immediately spread through the young elf’s entire body. He was pinned down at the shoulders, waist, and legs, hands tied to what appeared to be a bed. Rotating his wrists, Legolas came to the conclusion the ties were made of silk. Raising his head as far as it would go, he scanned the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls were a soft shade of blue, and shelves lined the walls. Shelves filled with jars of herbs and spices, white cloth and plasters. A healing hall. Turning his head as far as it would go towards the window, Legolas looked outside. A tree covered in pale pink blossoms, and across the courtyard it was planted in, a walk way and a turret. Imladris then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why was he here? How had he come to be in Imladris, how had he come to be in the healing halls, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how had he come to be tied up</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Where was everyone? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estel? Lord Elrond? Elladan?” He broke off coughing for a moment. “Elrohir?” Now that the panic had faded - though it had been replaced with confusion -, Legolas realized the pain in his body. His side screamed, and his ribs ached. All his joints felt stiff and sore, and his muscles were cramped. His head pounded in time with his heart beat, and his throat and lungs burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had come when he called, and Legolas put his head back down on the pillow and sighed. What had happened? Why had his friends not come when he called? Had something happened to them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had something happened to his friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Images of Estel, laying injured somewhere</span>
  <span> laying dead somewhere</span>
  <span> flashed through his mind. Of the twins, of Lord Elrond, hurt - or worse - somewhere alone, unable to receive aid. The young prince began to panic and breathing became hard. His lungs and aching ribs protested, but he could not calm his racing heart. Spots formed in front of his eyes, and the hall faded to black </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aragorn pushed his horse faster as he returned home. Elrond had sent him out on patrol, as he had refused to go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not help him by sitting here worrying, and leaving me with two patients to care for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go occupy your mind, relax.” The man did not want to relax, he wanted his friend well again. Legolas had been found several days ride out from Imladris, wounded and ill. Judging by the bodies around him, he had been attacked by orcs. The young elf had won, but had passed out shortly afterwards. Many of the wounds were infected, he had been there for at least two days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince had begun to recover, and then sickness took him. Fluid built up in his lungs, leaving him with a terrible cough and unable to breathe. But the worst of it all was the fever. Legolas had hallucinated, calling for help, calling for his parents, and fighting off Elrond and his sons as they tried to treat him. In the end, they had to tie him down to the bed. Aragorn had to leave the room, unable to watch his friend suffer any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was when Elrond had sent him off, giving the ranger all sorts of tasks to keep his mind occupied and off of his ailing friend. During the day, Aragorn worked at whatever task list his father had given him. But at night, he sat at Legolas’ bedside, holding the weak elf’s hand and murmuring words of comfort. After many days of this, Elrond had demanded Aragorn sleep. The ranger had refused, and so he had been sent on patrol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he was headed home, anxious to see his friend. He would have been informed if something had happened, and so he knew nothing had, but Aragorn could not help the fear. It was strange and frightening, watching someone who wasn’t meant to get sick lie on a bed, racked with fever and too weak to move. He would be glad when the elf was up and moving around again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How is Legolas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems to have woken up momentarily. A maid swore she heard him calling, but when we arrived he was unconscious. The fever is gone, and Elladan removed the restraints.” The two moved quickly through the halls, until the reached the private healing room Legolas was staying in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde elf began to stir as they walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas?” The blonde opened his eyes, and gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estel?” The ranger smiled. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I’m not the one-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estel! Are you alright?” Legolas began pushing himself into a sitting position, crying out when his ribs and side protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai! Take it easy </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are injured. Yes, I am well. Relax.” Aragorn sat on the bed and aided the prince in sitting up, leaning the exhausted elf against his chest. Just that small amount of movement had thoroughly wiped out the poor prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were gone,” Legolas whispered. “And I was here all alone, tied up. I was afraid something had happened to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elrond said, as he leaned over Legolas, checking on the elf’s injury. “You had a very high fever and were fighting us, we had to restrain you to give you treatment.” Legolas hummed, closing his eyes and turning his head slightly to tuck his face into Aragorn’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We can talk more when you awake.” And so the elf drifted off into the world of dreams, safe in his friend’s arms, the ranger holding him tight and the Lord of Imladris combing fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Young Legolas is kidnapped by a man while exploring the forest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent all day on this, and spent half of my AP Environmental Science class writing this instead of listening. Oh well. </p>
<p>Warnings for this chapter: It is heavily implied that the man who kidnaps Legolas is a child molester and that Legolas is sexually assaulted. It's never explicitly stated or shown, but if you're sensitive to that sort of thing you may want to skip this chapter. I'll have a brief summary in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas hummed to himself as he wandered through the forest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> had told him not to go too far by himself, but as an elfling newly turned 300, Legolas felt old enough to explore by himself. He was quite pleased with how he had snuck away from the guards, taking it as a sign that he was ready to explore the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his hand he held a short stick, nearly as big as he was. Though he was too young to really understand the dangers of the forrest and the truth about the sickness of Eryn Galen, Legolas knew the forest wasn’t exactly safe. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> had said he was nearly old enough to begin archery training, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Legolas concluded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant he was big enough to be a warrior. And what did the warriors do? Go into the forest.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The logic was flawed, as all logic of children is, but Legolas stood by it firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did the young elfling know, there were darker things in the forrest than spiders and orcs. Darker things waiting for children, to feast on their innocence and their fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Men.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Men exiled from their villages for horrible deeds. Rapists and child molestors, wife beaters and child abusers. Cruel men, who hid in the forest, just waiting for their next victim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And little did the young prince of Greenwood know, he was walking straight into their trap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knock knock knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” Thranduil didn’t even look up from his desk, expecting Galion or one of his advisors. Perhaps even Falasseth and his elfling. It was nearly time for lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was Falasseth, and she was alone. “I cannot find Legolas.” Thranduil looked up sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went with Galion this morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hir-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and when I went to collect him for lunch he wasn’t with him. Galion says around mind morning Legolas said he was going to go find me, and Galion let him go. We can’t find him.” Thranduil sighed. Legolas was starting to become a true mischief maker, constantly running off. It wasn’t uncommon for the elfling to start a game of hide and seek - without telling anyone he was trying to play. He set his papers aside and rose from his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you search. He’s become quite the trouble maker recently, hasn’t he?” Falasseth laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has indeed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hir-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he has indeed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas was tired, hungry, and lost. Exploring the forest was fun for a while, but after two hours or so it became boring. The trees all looked the same. And now he was lost. The young prince surely missed lunch, and the shadows were beginning to grow long. It would likely be dinner time by now, and he wanted his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, little one,” Legolas yelped and spun around. “What are you doing out here all alone?” A tall man with dark hair towered over the little prince. Legolas shrunk back, reaching for the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-ada </span>
  </em>
  <span>told me not to talk to strangers.” He whimpered, clutching his stick and avoiding the man’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I’m Osric. See? Now we aren’t strangers?” Legoglas shook his head. Something about this man scared him. He was different from the other men he had met from Dale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now tell me your name.” Legolas shook his head again. The man took a step towards him, and Legolas backed up even more. “Come on kid, don’t be like that.” He stepped closer. Legolas’ back hit the tree, and he whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man reached for him, “Don’t be a brat!” and grabbed the young ellon’s waist. Legolas shrieked, and Osric slapped him across the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Legolas’ eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?” The man grabbed his wrists in a bruising grip, and began winding a rope - that he had gotten seemingly from nowhere - around them. The man whistled, and a horse trotted out of the underbrush. Osric through the prince over the back of the horse, and Legolas began screaming. Osric hit him again, hard enough that the young prince’s vision blacked out momentarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, brat!” He snarled. He shoved a dirty scrap of cloth in the ellon’s mouth, and gagged him with a rope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas began crying quietly as the Oscric mounted the horse and kicked in to moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting, and Thranduil was growing frantic. His precious elfling was still missing, and there was no sign of him in the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Help! Help! The little one!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thranduil jerked his head up. The trees were calling. He moved quickly towards the gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Where are you going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The trees are calling to me, Galion. They speak of my son.” The steward followed quickly followed after the king, hurrying towards the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil placed a hand against one of the trees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak to me, mellon-nin. What has happened to my son?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Little one has been grabbed. A man took him. A dark man, Lord. A man banished from his village. The little one is crying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil’s heart sank, and he felt sick. Legolas had been taken. And by a banished man. The Elven King knew what sorts of men were banished to be killed in the forest, and icy fear flooded his veins. The thought of the men getting their filthy hands on his child… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas has been kidnapped. Ready a patrol, we leave to find him in 15 minutes.” Galion’s eyes widened, and then he nodded and ran off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lead by the trees, Thranduil and his guard raced through to forest on horseback, spurred by their King’s fear - and their own. Elflings were precious to all elves, and the prince had captured the hearts of all in the palace who crossed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced through the otherwise quiet forest. Thranduil’s heart stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas,” he breathed. They kicked their horses to go faster, terror filled desperation choking their hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas sobbed into his arms, naked body curling into a little ball in the dirt. He wasn’t 100% sure exactly the man had done to him, but it hurt and he was bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly. To burst into the clearing and make Osric go away, and pull him into his arms and make everything okay again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of swords clashing and voices shouting made the little elf raise his head. He couldn’t see anything, but the voices sounded like elves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas?” Legolas pushed himself upright and looked around. That was his father’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m here!” Thranduil burst into the clearing, eyes wild and looking around the clearing frantically. And then he spotted Legolas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil left the man to his soldiers and ran in the direction of his elfling’s voice. He ran through a small gap in between a tree and a bush into a clearing. Legolas was sitting in the middle of the clearing, naked and covered in dirt, small cuts, blood and a fluid that made Thranduil’s breath catch. But his elfling was alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushed to the child’s side and pulled him into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas, oh Legolas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas wailed and clung to Thranduil’s robes. He buried his face into his father’s just and cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hurt me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It hurts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it stop.” Thranduil closed his eyes at his child’s desperate pleas, and pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have you. He can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let him. You’ll be okay.” Thranduil shifted and pulled Legolas so he was nestled against one shoulder, legs across his lap. He heard the rest of the soldiers enter the clearing and ignored them for the moment, trying to sooth his child. “I have you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary for those who skipped: Legolas goes exploring in the forest without a guard because he feels brave, he gets kidnaped by a man who was banished from his village for molesting children and is (implied to be) molested. Thranduil swoops in and saves the day and there are hugs at the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Manhandling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thranduil‘s been injured and Legolas has to be dragged out of the room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It‘s my sister‘s birthday and I didn‘t get a chance to write during the day (it‘s almost 22:00) so I‘m writing this in my bed from my phone. Just a drabble, really, but I like the way it came out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas could hardly breathe. Terror clogged his throat, closing it off and leaving his lungs starved for air. He could remember maybe three times his father had been injured, and each time it was terrifying. <br/><br/>Someone grabbed his arm gently and tried to pull him away from Thranduil‘s bedside. Legolas panicked, tightening his grip on his father‘s hand and pulling away. The blood was roaring in his ears, fear blocking out all sounds. He knew people were speaking - likely speaking to him- and he could not bring himself to listen, nor care. How could he, when his <em>Ada</em> lay dyi-</p><p>No. Not dying. Injured. <em>Ada</em> was simply injured. </p><p>Someone grabbed him again, more forcefully this time. Legolas fought back, but fear made him sloppy and he was pulled away. He struggled, kicking and squirming, but was dragged out of the room. <br/></p><p>Leaving the private healing room helped calm the prince slightly, though being away from his father‘s side made him anxious. The elf who had pulled him away was Lord Elrond, who opened his arms in invitation for a hug. Legolas practically threw himself into the elder elf‘s arms, choking on sobs. <br/></p><p>Elrond wrapped both arms around the younger elf and held him as tightly as he could, murmuring nonsense words of comfort and stroking the prince‘s hair. He sank to the ground and held Legolas in his lap, and together the two waited for word on Thranduil‘s condition. <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don‘t really want to write too many drabbles, I prefer longer works personally, but sometimes life happens (・・;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas is trapped in a cage. Part 1 today, the hurt. Part 2 tomorrow, the comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm waiting for my phone to charge so I can go on my walk, thought I might as well do today's prompt. Tbh I don't usually write with a hard deadline like this, and it's a tiny bit stressful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas didn't know where he was. He didn't care. All he knew was pain. </p><p> </p><p>The crown prince of <em>Eryn Galen </em>had been walking in the woods when he found himself surrounded by and unlikely foe. A group of dwarves had jumped him. Legolas had fought back, until one of the dwarves swung the handle of his sword into his knee cap. With a cry of agony, the elf fell to the ground. The dwarves had swarmed on his fallen form, beating him with their axe handles and the pommels of their swords. One blow landed on the back of his head a little too hard, and the elf passed out. </p><p> </p><p>When Legolas woke, he couldn't see. Fear shot throw him, and then he realized his eyes were closed. <em>Why had he been sleeping with his eyes closed?</em> But, horrifyingly, when he opened his eyes, he <em>still</em> couldn't see. Out of his right eye, the world was blurry and he could see the light. But out of his left, there was nothing. </p><p>For several minutes Legolas lay there, panicking. This sort of thing <em>didn't happen </em>to elves, and he wasn't sure how to react. Eventually the panic faded. Legolas began an attempt to take stock of his surroundings, using his remaining senses.</p><p>He appeared to be in some form of cage, one that was <em>much</em> to small. He was scrunched up as small as he possibly could be, and the wires of the cage still dug into him. Bellow him, under the wires, was just dirt. </p><p>Next was to take stock of his injuries. Something was wrong with his eyes, clearly. And there was a knot on the back of his head where he had been hit, and a general headache. Bruised ribs, perhaps some cracked, and it hurt to breathe. Legolas' body felt like one huge bruise. And being trapped in this tiny cage didn't help in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for hours. The pain grew stronger, and Legolas longed to move. He wasn't <em>afraid</em> of small spaces, per-say, but he had never been a huge fan and this experience was not helping that mindset. Somewhere bellow his waist, he was bleeding. The cage was too small for him to move around and figure it out, but his pants and tunic were soaked. </p><p><em>That can't be good,</em> he thought. <em>I have to get out of here</em>. But Legolas had no idea <em>how.</em> He couldn't move, he was barely hanging on to consciousness, and he was growing hazy from the bloodloss. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed without meaning. It could have been mere seconds, or it could have been days. The bleeding wound was infected, and a fever had set in. It had been long enough that vision was beginning to return to him. But it was getting harder to stay awake. </p><p><em>Just a little nap.</em> Legolas closed his eyes, and didn't open them again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow's prompt is "rescue" and will be in Aragorn's POV, as the continuation of this fic. </p><p>Also: just about all of the injuries are medically accurate. The brain injuries especially, we just spent the first 6 weeks of school discussing the brain and brain injuries in my AP Psych class and I'm very excited to throw all of my knew knowledge into the world. If anyone has any questions or corrections, please leave them in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of yesterday's chapter, Legolas' rescue and the aftermath. Told from Aragorn's POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying my very best to make things medically accurate, including the herbal treatments. Disclaimer: Don't use herbs to treat a head wound, we have hospitals for that now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn sighed. Legolas had been missing for several days. The ranger had been on his way to Eryn Galen to visit his friend when he had run into a search patrol on the border. Immediately he had joined in the search, filled with worry for his friend. </p><p>The prince had last been seen going into the forest for an afternoon walk, and had not come home. Thranduil swore his son still lived, saying he would have felt it if he had died. Having seen the mystical bond the father/son duo shared, Aragorn was inclined to believe him. That and a desperate hope to find his dearest friend still alive and well. Or able to be made well. </p><p>Deciding to stop for the night, knowing he would be no use to Legolas if he was worn out, Aragorn stopped his horse and began to set up camp. As he was gathering firewood, he noticed a cave - one he hadn't been in before. Setting the wood down in a pile and grabbing his sword, the man approached the mouth of the cave. </p><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" There was no answer. Cautiously, nervously, the ranger stepped into the cave. The torch he had lit illuminated the walls, casting erie shadows, glinting off of a cage... glinting off of a cage that contained-</p><p>"Legolas?"</p><p> </p><p>The next moments were a blur of franticly removing Legolas from the cage and bringing him out into the clearing. Aragorn's "healer brain" took over in that moment, and he let himself get lost in the work of treating Legolas' wounds. There was a deep stab wound on the prince's left calf, and it was infected. The elf was lost in fever. There were bruises on his arms and legs where the wires of the far too small cage had dug into him. The back of his head, more on the right side, sported a large lump. </p><p>Peppermint for the head, garlic for the infection, and arnica poultices for the bruises. Athelas to give to the elf when he woke. </p><p>And then all there was left to do was wait. </p><p> </p><p>It was late into the night when Legolas began to stir. Aragorn rushed to the elf's side, and knelt beside him anxiously. </p><p>"Legolas? <em>Mellon-nin?</em> Can you open your eyes for me?" Dark lashes fluttered, and then soft blue eyes were revealed.</p><p>"<em>Estel?"</em>  Then the blonde gasps. "I can see you! I can see!" And then he dissolved into harsh coughs. Aragorn gently pulled the elf into a sitting position, leaning him against his chest.</p><p>"Breathe, 'Las. Breathe." The fit subsided, and Legolas went limp. "Are you still with me, <em>mellon-nin</em>?" Legolas hummed.</p><p>"What did you mean, you could see? You have always been able to see, 'Las." </p><p>"When.. when I woke up, in that cave, I couldn't not see. Even when I opened my eyes, I could not see." Aragorn combed his fingers through the long blonde locks, and pressed a kiss to the elf's temple. </p><p>Legolas let out a sudden sigh, and flipped himself in the ranger's lap so he could bury his face in the crook of Aragorn's neck. </p><p>"Oh Estel, I was so frightened!" The elf cried, and then burst into tears. Aragorn shifted and wrapped one arm around Legolas' waist and brought the other up to the back of his neck and cradled the back of his head. He hummed and rocked side to side slowly, trying to sooth the distraught elf. </p><p>"I know, 'Las, I know. But you're okay now, you're safe. And in the morning, I'll bring you home to your father. Just rest. You're safe now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been up since 0200 and it's 1400 right now boy am I tired. And also avoiding my history homework.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: "Stop, Please"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas has a nightmare, Pippin pulls him out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing everyday is kinda hard, but I'm starting to like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippin was on watch that night. He liked being on watch. It made him feel important, less like a burden. But the downside of watching, was that he got bored.</p><p> </p><p>Generally, the group took shifts. Pippin prefered to take the beginning shift, because he was less likely to fall asleep. Then someone else would take over. </p><p>When Legolas, Aragorn or Gandalf took the watch, they stayed up the entire night. Legolas and Aragorn usually alternated nights. But after Legolas had taken the watch for the past three nights in a row, Gandalf had put his foot down. </p><p>"You <em>must</em> rest, Young Greenleaf. Someone else will take the watch tonight." Aragorn opened his mouth. "Not you, son of Gondor! Both of you need sleep." </p><p>"I am fine, <em>Mithrandir,</em>" Legolas said. "I do not need as much sleep-" Gandalf's face contorted in anger. </p><p>"Do NOT argue with me, Legolas Thranduilion. Pippin will take the first watch tonight, followed by Gimli, and then Boromir." He glared at Aragorn momentarily, and then fixed his gaze on Legolas. "And that is final." </p><p>The elf walked away to sit on his bedroll, and Aragorn followed him. They spoke in hushed tones, and Aragorn wrapped an arm around the Legolas' narrow shoulders. Legolas curled into a ball and leaned into the man's hold. Gandalf walked over to crouch in front of the two, placing a hand on Legolas' head. </p><p>"I do not do this to punish you, Little Leaf. But <em>you must rest</em>. We need your strength." He said softly, Pippin barely able to hear him. The hobbit moved closer, just enough to be able to hear, but still far enough away so as to not appear suspicious. </p><p>"I am... I am frightened," The elf whispered. "Of what I will face in my dreams." Aragorn pulled him closer. </p><p>"Nothing will happen, <em>mellon-nin. </em>I will not allow it. You are safe here." Legolas turned and buried his face in Aragorn's shoulder. Gandalf sighed and rose. </p><p>"Take care of him, <em>Estel</em>." The ranger nodded. </p><p> </p><p>And that led to now. Pippin, leaning against a tree, watching over his companions, terribly bored. Now, he did not want things to be interesting, because that meant danger, but he did want something to do. And then, something happened. </p><p>Legolas began to move. The elf lay beside the ranger, eyes open in the way of elves, curled on his side. And he began to shift, slowly at first, and then quickly, tossing and turning. Pippin stood, concerned and confused, and moved over to the elf. </p><p>"<em>Baw. Baw, saes. Daro, saes. Daro.</em>" His voice was anguished. Pippin crouched beside him.</p><p>"Mr. Legolas? Mr. Legolas, wake up!" The elf startled awake, and Pippin jumped back to avoid crashing heads when he sat up. </p><p>"You were having a nightmare, Mr. Legolas." The elf hummed. </p><p>"So I was. Thank you, Pippin, for waking me." With a fluid movement Pippin had come to recognize as the grace of elves, Legolas stood and walked to the edge of the clearing, lifting himself into a tree and disappearing. Pippin watched him go, and then slowly walked back to his seat on the log. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Legolas returned just before dawn. He sat on the log beside Pippin, and handed him an apple. </p><p>"I lost my <em>Nanneth</em>, as a very young child. It was," he waved a hand in a circle, "during this time. Each year I..." He trailed off and looked away. "Each year I remember. I was too young to truly understand what it was that was happening, but it haunts me." He looked down at their feet. "Her <em>screams</em> still haunt me." Pippin tentatively placed a hand on the elf's arm. And the two sat in companionable silence until their fellows awoke.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I published an Aragorn whump one-shot today. Not my usual thing, but I think it turned out well. Feel free to check it out! </p><p>You can leave me prompts in the comments, for just about anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of yesterday's prompt, the first time Aragorn comforts Legolas when the elf is grieving his mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent practically all day trying to come up with an accurate book timeline for Middle Earth - made harder by the fact that I haven't read all of the books yet. I think I've got it now, but we'll have to see what changes when I actually start reading everything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Estel wandered through the courtyard, looking for his friend. Elladan told him Legolas had arrived in Imladris last night, but the young boy had been asleep. The blonde elf hadn't been at breakfast, and now it was nearly lunchtime. Even elves had to eat. There was a rustling in the leaves above his head, and Estel looked up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small brown boot was just barely visible in between a cluster of leaves, presumably attached to the leg in the dark brown leggings that could been seen several inches above. Looking further up, the rest of Legolas could be seen. Both knees were tucked against his chest, and his face was buried in them, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, pale blonde hair hiding his face. His shoulders shook and shuddered beneath the dark blue tunic. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Legolas?" The elf startled, and lifted his head to look down at the child. His eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks running down his cheeks, tears falling and dripping. He cocked his head to the side, and wiped at his eyes with a sleeve. "Why are you crying?" </em>
</p>
<p><em>Legolas didn't answer, tears falling harder down his cheeks. The elf bit down on his lower lip in a clear attempt to muffle the soft sobs trying to escape him. Estel frowned and decided to climb the tree to visit the elf. </em>Ada<em> had forbidden him from climbing the trees in the courtyard when he was alone, but he wasn't alone, Legolas was with him. Besides, surely </em>Ada<em> couldn't be mad at him for breaking the rules to help a friend. With that in mind, the small boy began to climb, and soon found himself on the branch beside the crying elf. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Estel. You shouldn't be up here, it's dangerous." The boy didn't answer, just wrapped both arms around his friend as tightly as he could. For several moments Legolas was stiff, but then he relaxed and curled around the boy, sobbing harshly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aragorn smiled as he watched Pippin place a comforting hand on Legolas' arm, reminded of his own first experience with the elf in this time of grieving. In the morning he would give Legolas his own comfort, but for now he would leave his friend in the capable hands of the youngest hobbit. He rolled over and closed his eyes, and returned to the warm realm of sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: "Don't say good-bye"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas is poisoned by a servant of Dol Guldr and Elrond is called in to save him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my dear friend Ale (you know who you are). You all can thank her for Legolas surviving in this chapter, I originally was going to kill him off because of pure laziness but she voted for me to let him live.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elrond followed Thranduil quickly through the halls, both elves moving as fast as they could without running. The Elven King was frantic, and his explanation didn’t quite make sense. Something about a new poison from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dol Guldur,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Legolas was infected. Hearing that, Elrond could not begrudge the king his anxiety. As a father himself, he could imagine the pain and fear of seeing one's child suffer an ailment with no cure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil knocked gently on Legolas’ bedroom door. “Legolas? May we come in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Lord Elrond is with me.” Several minutes passed, and just when it seemed Thranduil would knock again when Legolas answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” His voice was weak and hoarse. Thranduil opened the door and led Elrond into the room. The Lord of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> had not been in the young prince’s chambers since said prince was a very young child. They had not changed much, merely matured. He followed his oldest friend through the sitting room and the small private healing chamber, and into the bedroom. Legolas lay on the bed, nestled in a nest of pillows and furrs, buried under a pile of blankets. The prince was normally pale, but now he was sheet white, bruises of exhaustion under his eyes. His eyes were closed, but when he heard them enter the room they opened. Pain filled blue orbs stared at Elrond, but the elf lord got the feeling Legolas was not entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he breathed, reaching a weak and trembling arm towards his father. Thranduil moved quickly to his son’s side and took Legolas’ small hand in his. Elrond followed more slowly, and knelt on Legolas’ other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas rolled his head slowly to look at the elf lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Elrond.” Elrond smiled and gently brushed a few stray strands of golden hair away from the prince’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adar</span>
  </em>
  <span> tells me you have gotten yourself into a fair bit of trouble, Little One.” Legolas chuckled breathlessly. “Tell me, how do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ache, everywhere. ‘Tis hard to draw breath, and I am ever so cold.” Elrond pressed a gentle hand against Legolas’ brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not have a fever. Does your head hurt?” Legolas nodded, eyelids beginning to droop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has been nauseous.” Thranduil murmured, reaching to stroke his son’s cheek. “He has not been able to keep down food, and as such has not been able to eat in days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a broth?” Thranduil shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even water disturbs his stomach.” Elrond hummed in sympathy, looking down at the young elf, who’s eyes had closed completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas?” They flickered open, and Legolas made a small noise in the back of his throat. “I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know. But I need you awake for a little while longer. How were you poisoned? Was it an injury?” Legolas shook his head, but didn’t answer. He looked beseechingly at his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A servant turned to the other side. She added the poison to Legolas’ water skin.” Thranduil rubbed his thumb across Legolas’ knuckles, and gently patted his son’s cheek. “Stay awake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He looked up at Elrond. “We have the waterskin, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>elleth</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed herself before we were able to question her.” Legolas whimpered, drawing their attention back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas?” The elf whimpered again, shifting and curling towards his father, weakly reaching out with his other arm. Thranduil frowned in concern, but gently scooped his child out of the end and into his lap. The prince was naked under the blankets, and he began to shiver when he was exposed to the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a warm day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Elrond thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should not be shivering like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Lord of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> handed his friend a couple of the blankets, and Thranduil wrapped his son in them. </span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Ada.</span></em> <em><span>Ada</span></em><span> it hurts. Make it stop. </span><em><span>Saes, saes</span></em><span> make it stop.” Thranduil looked up at Elrond, steel blue eyes wide with terror. </span></p><p>
  <span>“What hurts </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We’re going to help you, but I need to know what’s going on so I can give you the right herbs.” Legolas whimpered and buried his face in Thranduil’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>io-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell Lord Elrond what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” He whispered. Thranduil brought one arm up to cradle his son’s head and stroke his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts? Is it your head?” Legolas shook his head. “Your stomach?” No again. “Lungs?” No. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need to know so I can help you.” Legolas mumbled something, but buried against Thranduil’s neck neither elf could hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, ‘Las?” Legolas repeated himself again, and while Elrond couldn’t hear it, Thranduil could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His skin. He says his skin is burning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elrond was at his wits end. Legolas’ condition had taken a sudden dive shortly after his arrival, and he was only getting worse. The Lord of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> was beginning to fear for the young prince’s life. A fever that had not been there before had set in, the pain the young elf was in had increased drastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer returned to Legolas’ chambers to a heart breaking scene. Thranduil had Legolas - wrapped in a cocoon of blankets - cradled in his arms and he was walking slowly through the room, rocking the sobbing prince in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Elrond asked softly. Thranduil shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse. He grows weaker, and I cannot lay him down. On his back, he cannot breathe, and he is not strong enough to sit up on his own. I have tried to lay him on his stomach, it only causes him more pain.” Thranduil sighed and gently shifted his son. “Have you any luck with finding an antidote?” Elrond shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with your head healer. She says the only thing he has been given is athelas.” Thranduil nodded, sitting down in one of the arm chairs near the bed. Legolas had fallen into a restless sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. He seemed to be getting better whenever he was given the tea.” Elrond jerked his head towards the Elf King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was getting better? Then why did they stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found the water skin. We could not confirm what herbs were added and she did not want to risk making anything worse.” Elrond hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we shall try the athelas again. If they worked before I do not think they will cause damage now. At the very least they may slow the poison and give me more time to find a cure.” He strode over to where they were sitting and smoothed the hair away from Legolas’ forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Many days later Elrond was saddling his horse, ready to return home to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> children. The athelas had done the trick, and after several days of treatment Legolas had been completely healed. He was still weak, but no longer in any danger and it was safe to leave him to recuperate under his father’s watchful eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!” He turned, and was tacked by a blonde bur, skinny arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He grunted and stumbled back slightly, arms instinctively wrapping around the small body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas? What are you doing? You should not be out of bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas raised his head from where it was hidden in Elrond’s sternum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you were leaving today. I did not want you to leave without saying good-bye. I also wanted to thank you for saving my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>tithen-pen las</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would not leave without saying good-bye to you.” He bent slightly to press a kiss to the top of Legolas’ head. “There is no need to thank me either. I will always be here to help you and your father.” Elrond pulled the young elf away from him so he could look him in the eye. “You are like a third son and my fourth child to me, Legolas. There is nothing in Middle Earth that could stop me from taking care of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can reach out to me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean anything. It does not have to be just when your life is in danger.” He looked up to see Thranduil standing in the doorway of the stable, learning against the frame. “This applies to your father as well.” Legolas and Thranduil both smiled, and Thranduil walked over to stand beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Elrond carefully released Legolas into his father’s arms, and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now. I wish to have lunch with you two one last time before I leave, and Legolas really </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in bed.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took me all day, and I think it's one of my favourite chapters so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Ritual Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An angry town of men kidnaps Legolas in an attempt to get back at Lord Elrond, not knowing that he's from Greenwood, not Rivendell. Elrond and his children have three days to find the village, or the men will kill Legolas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to do a short chapter today, but I was sharing my original idea with my friends and one of them came up with this idea and it's so much better. Once again, you have my friend Ale to blame for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas was strolling through the woods outside of <em>Imladris</em>, anxious to see his friends but content to take his time and walk slowly through the trees, taking his one chance to have a leisurely walk in a forest where things were not constantly trying to kill him. <em>Imladris</em> was so peaceful compared to his home of <em>Eryn Galen</em>, sometimes the difference could be jaring. </p><p>So wrapped in the peace of the wood was he, that the young prince didn't notice the group of men sneaking up to him until it was far too late. He spun around and was met with a fist around his throat. Legolas struggled, but enhanced elven strength could not make up for being less than half the size of his attacker. His air supply was cut off, and the world around him faded to black. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hir-nin</em>! A letter has come for you. It is from the men's settlement, on the hill above the river." Elrond frowned. <em>What could the men want with </em><em>Imladris</em>? He accepted the letter, and read it. </p><p>
  <em>We have one of you elfs. Kome to the setlemant befor sun down on the third day and we may let him live. Brign jewls. If you do not kome in time or do not brighn the jewls we will kill the elf.</em>
</p><p>Attached was a lock of blonde hair, and a piece of a dark green wool cloak. <em>Legolas</em>. Elrond felt his blood go cold. He knew roughly where the settlement in question was, but very little about the men who lived there. He had no idea what it truly was they wanted, and the thought of Legolas' life relying on a guess made him feel ill. </p><p>"Call for my sons." </p><p> </p><p>Legolas trembled beneath the ropes tying him down to the stone slab. He was naked, and blindfolded. It scared him, not being able to see anyone coming. His ears had been stuffed with wax, and his sight was his last sense. Until the men had come and blindfolded him. That had been less than two hours ago. Now he was hopeless, just lying in wait for the men to come and run their hands over his body and touch him, <em>touch him where he didn't want to be-</em> </p><p>A hand on his shoulder. Legolas' body stiffened. There was a hand on the back of his head, untying the gag and pulling it from his mouth, gently tugging off the blindfold. The light burned his eyes, and Legolas quickly shut them, but not before seeing the man before him. </p><p>"Estel?" The man ran his hand over Legolas' cheek. "If you're talking, I can't hear you," he mumbled. "They stuffed wax in my ears." He let out a soft moan when the chunks of wax were removed, and then cried out as the world became a sudden explosion of sound. </p><p>"Shhh, <em>mellon-nin</em>. I know you're in pain, just breathe through it, it will pass." Legolas tried to reach out for his friend, only to find that he was still tied down. Estel must have noticed the movement, because he look Legolas' hand in his own. "I'm going to start cutting these ropes off, alright?" Legolas nodded. </p><p>He jerked and tried to pull away when he felt a hand on his hip. "No." Estel took his hand away. </p><p>"Legolas? What's wrong? I need to cut the ropes so we can take you home." Legolas shook his head. </p><p>"Please don't touch my hips." He opened his eyes to see Estel frowning in concern. </p><p>"I have to 'Las, there's no other way to cut the rope here. Keep your eyes open and watch my hands, I promise I'll be quick and I won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary." Legolas nodded, and watched his friend's hands intently. His eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. Estel worked his way through the ropes, and when Legolas was completely freed he walked up and cupped Legolas' cheeks in his hands. </p><p> "What is wrong, <em>mellon-nin</em>? You are safe now. <em>Ada</em> is yelling at the leader of this town, Elladan and Elrohir are guarding the entrance to this room. I know you have had a frightening experience, but you're safe. I have you." He wiped away a tear from Legolas' cheek. "Come here, 'Las." Legolas allowed himself to be pulled upright and into Estel's lap and arms. He curled up and let the man wrap both arms around him burying his face into his neck. </p><p>"They kept touching me," he whimpered. "Talking about how lucky they were to have an elf for a sacrifice, how lucky they were to have a <em>virgin</em> elf for a sacrifice. There was one man who kept joking about changing that..." Legolas shuddered and Estel pulled him closer and wrapped his arms tighter. "He said they didn't need a virgin for the sacrifice, and they could change that, have their way..." He couldn't continue and choked on a sob. Estel wrapped his arms tighter and kissed his forehead. </p><p>"Oh, Legolas." He murmured, resting his cheek on the top of the elf's head. "They didn't, did they?" Legolas shook his head. </p><p>"No," he whimpered through sobs. "But I was so afraid they would." The two friends stayed there for several minutes, and then the door behind them opened. Legolas flinched and let out a small cry. Estel's arms tightened around him in response. </p><p>"Estel? Legolas?" Elladan called out to them, and all the tension left Legolas' body. </p><p>"We're here." Elrond and his sons joined them, and Legolas let himself zone out, safe in his best friend's arms, and surrounded by his family. </p><p> </p><p>Elrond combed a hand through Legolas' hair. They had found the elf before anything too bad had happened. He was frightened and exhausted and quite possibly traumatized. But he was home safe, and the men had neither gone through with their sacrifice nor gotten their jewels. And here, in what was quite possibly the safest place in all of <em>Arda</em>, Legolas would heal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Rivendell is canonically regarded as the safest place in all of Middle Earth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Blood Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Battles are messy, and sometimes it's hard to tell where the blood is coming from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said last weekend that I wouldn't be writing any more drabbles but I'm just too exhausted to write anything thoughtful and long tonight so you get this. </p><p>Warning for character death, all hurt and angst, no comfort in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas stumbled back to the rooms Theoden had given him and his friends. He was exhausted and in pain, and quite certain that something was wrong with him, although he couldn't be sure what. His tunic was warm and wet, and a voice in the back of his brain screamed that something was wrong, but he was simply too tired to care. </p><p>It was blood. That was what was causing the wetness, and the amount of blood lost contributed to his woozyness. <em>Something is wrong. I have to find Estel.</em> But as he moved to go find his friend he slipped, stumbled, and fell. Legolas hit the ground hard, and stayed there. He fought to stay awake, but his eyes closed against his will, and the world faded from existence. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm going to rewrite this chapter and give it an alternate ending elsewhere at a later date, so if you're interested be on the lookout for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Psych 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas‘ goal in life seems to be to worry his father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this on my phone and the formatting is fucked. I used all three of today‘s prompts, Defiance, Struggle, and Crying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Thranduil sighed, rubbing his sleeping child's uninjured arm. On patrol earlier that day a stray orc arrow had caught Legolas in the right arm, going straight through his shoulder and cracking his collar bone. The prince had been unconscious from the pain when he was brought home, and Thranduil’s heart had stopped seeing his child bloody and lifeless. Thankfully the arrow wasn’t poisoned and the wound - while bad - wasn’t fatal. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Legolas wouldn’t be able to shoot for several weeks, and Thranduil was taking him out of the patrol rotation for the next few months. His son had only just been added into the rotation and would be very upset to be removed, but he was still quite young and Thranduil couldn’t bear to see him get hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The King wasn’t naive, he knew his son would be injured on patrols, he knew his son could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he would prevent it for as long as he possibly could. Legolas would be annoyed, as he always was at his father’s protectiveness, but he would simply have to get over it. It was a father’s job to prevent all harm from coming to his child, and Thranduil was determined to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“No.” Thranduil looked up at his pouting child. Legolas was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. “You should not be holding your arm that way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The more you do with it the longer it will take to heal, and the more annoyed you will be.” Legolas sighed and walked over to throw himself down into an armchair. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It does not even hurt anymore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am fine.” Thranduil raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Somehow I do not believe you, Legolas.” He rose and walked around the desk to crouch in front of his son and hold his hand. “I know how much you wish to be back on the archery fields and back on patrols, but you have to rest and take care of yourself.” Legolas just looked at him blankly. “If you go back to working too quickly, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose your arm </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is that what you want? For I am sure that can be arranged.” Thranduil’s voice was hard. Legolas’ eyes widened, and he looked frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sat up and pulled his injured arm away from his father. Thranduil softened and pulled his son into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do not mean to frighten you, my little leaf. But you must understand what danger you are causing to yourself when you defy the healer’s orders.” Legolas nodded against his father’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There is nothing to forgive, my child. All I ask is you rest, and wait until your arm is healed before doing anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hanon le, ion-nin.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Legolas knew his father had his best interests at heart. And he knew his father was right in his concerns, and that Legolas could hurt himself again - and worse this time - if he wasn’t careful. But the need to shoot again, the nagging voice in the back of his head that the longer he waited the more he would have to train again, wouldn’t go away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mind made up, he walked to his rooms and grabbed his bow and quiver. Someone would see him if he went out the front, so he’d simply have to jump out the window. He’d done it before. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Swinging out onto the tree branch and then the ground tweaked at his arm and Legolas let out a soft hiss. The arm would be a little sore for a while, but it would be fine. He couldn’t let himself go, he had to practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The little one is misbehaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thranduil was startled from his documents by the voice of a tree in his head. He sighed. Legolas did not mean to be a trouble maker, Thranduil knew, but his son couldn’t stand feeling useless. Usually this meant sneaking in training while he was still healing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Has he gone to the archery range again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Little one is crying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That made Thranduil run from the room. He would’ve gone to the fields to retrieve his wayward child, but that Legolas was in a state to leave him crying made him run, rather than walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Legolas felt tears drip down his cheeks. His arm shook as he drew his bow string back. Both arms trembled as he tried to aim, and a fifth arrow missed its target. He hung his head, letting the tears fall freely and allowing himself a small whimper of pain. His arm hurt badly, and he barely had the strength pull the bowstring back all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Legolas!” He jerked his head up and turned to see his father running towards him. He swung off his quiver and set his bow down, and took a few steps towards his father before stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He shook in shame, frustration, embarrassment, and pain. Though he knew he had disobeyed and earned whatever punishment his father would dole out, Legolas could not help but long for his father‘s comforting embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil rushed forwards and pulled his crying, shaking son into his arms. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry, and Legolas </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be punished, but for now he had an injured and distressed son to comfort</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Broken Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chronic pain really wears you down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this wasn't my original plan for today. (Apparently I never go with my first idea.) But I was having a really bad pain day and wanted to push that onto Legolas, (even though to be honest he doesn't feature all that heavily in this chapter) Yes I know day 21 features chronic pain but I'm in pain now, I don't want to wait however many days. </p><p>Uh so a little backstory is needed here. Legolas' injury is what I have. My knee cap is about an inch off of where is should be (it's constantly shifting so sometimes it's two inches) and it's incredibly painful. Yes, bone grating against bone feels just as awful as it sounds. I've had this injury for a year, and I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that this could never heal. Because it's a muscular/joint issue, there's not real way to fix it short of surgery. And I don't need surgery at this point in time. Instead we use tape to try and get the kneecap where it should be and then I have a brace to hold it there. I am always in pain because of this injury. I have chronic pain from other things, but my knee has been the biggest factor for the last year. </p><p>On to the spoon theory (called the stone theory in this fic because I thought it made more sense given the time period). The spoon theory applies to chronic illness and chronic pain. It's basically a metaphor for how much energy you have on a give day, and how much you can afford to use. It's explained in the fic. I understand that there is some controversy over if the spoon theory applies to chronic illness only, and what chronic illness actually means. Mental illnesses technically are chronic illnesses. I personally don't think of my mental illnesses as chronic illnesses because I have a bunch of disorders. Others do. I don't apply the spoon theory to my mental illness because it doesn't apply in my specific situation. But I do apply it do my chronic pain because it does apply. For example, if I go on a walk, I cannot also clean the house. Sometimes I can't even do my school work. Spoon theory is different for everyone. Some people can do certain tasks without taking up more than one spoon, for others every task is at least two. It depends on the person's body. And for a lot of people, they can't regain spoons. (There are some people who can through long periods of rest). Legolas' spoon counts are all based on my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Legolas was a child, he hurt his knee. The knee cap had slipped out of place and stayed there, grinding against the joint. It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him. The feeling of bone grinding against bone made him ill. It had taken many years of Elrond adjusting the knee cap and binding his leg for it to stay in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even now, many hundreds of years later the leg gave him trouble. He was always in pain, though the amount varied by the day, and the leg itself was very weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After many years of frustrations and crying into both his father and Lord Elrond’s robes more times then he would like to admit, Elrond had presented to him something called The Stone Theory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us say you have twelve stones, Legolas. And every task you do takes up any number of stones. More simple tasks like getting out of bed might take one stone. But more difficult tasks like walking far distances may take up three or four.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens when I use up all the stones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re done for the day. For example, today you said the pain was very bad when you woke up. So perhaps you started off today with eight stones, instead of twelve, because you were already tired. And then getting out of bed took up one, eating took up one, bathing and dressing took up two, and so by the time it’s midmorning you’re already half out.” Legolas nodded. It made sense. His father reached out and grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I …  will I still be able to shoot and go on patrols?” Elrond nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no reason why not. However, you must remember how many stones you have used.” Elrond took his other hand. “I know it is hard for you, Legolas, to rest. And I know it will be hard for you to listen to your limits, especially now that they have gotten lower.” Legolas nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada,</span>
  </em>
  <span> why is Legolas going to bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It is only noon.” Estel was clinging to his father’s hand tightly, watching his newest friend be guided off by his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond lifted his youngest child up into his arms. “Legolas cannot play as long as you do Estel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me explain it this way. Now imagine you have twelve stones…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stumbled again, but this time he fell and Boromir had to catch him. The elf stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and went limp - leaving Boromir to support all of his weight. Luckily he weighed nearly nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai! Are you alright?” The elf nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I apologize.” He stayed where he was however, leaning heavily on the man. His legs were trembling, and his breathing was laboured. He seemed to be in great pain, though Boromir couldn’t be sure. Deciding it would be better to alert Aragorn over nothing rather than ignore something, he called to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aragorn!” The man, walking up at the front with Gandalf, turned around to look at them. As did the rest of the fellowship. He glanced at Legolas before his eyes widened in alarm and both he and Gandalf hurried over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas!” Aragorn cried, gently pulling the elf upright and off of Boromir,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>keeping him steady. “How many stones?” Legolas shook his head, slumping against the man’s chest. Aragorn frowned in concern, putting one arm around the elf’s waist and the other around his shoulders. He looked up at Gandalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He cannot walk anymore today. I have a pain killer from my father that I can give him, but Legolas cannot keep walking.” Gandalf frowned, but nodded. Aragorn looked down at the elf nestled against him. “I can carry you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir </span>
  </em>
  <span>can. Who would you prefer?” Legolas said nothing, but raised a hand and placed it on Aragorn’s heart. The man smiled softly. “On my back or your’s?” Boromir couldn’t hear the response, but Aragorn nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf stepped forward. “What do you need me to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold him up so I can get the painkiller, and then help us get him onto my back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later they were walking again, Legolas on Aragorn’s back, face buried in the back of the man’s neck. He was crying quietly. Aragorn ran his thumb gently against the elf’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strider?” The man looked down. Frodo was looking up at him. “Will Legolas be okay? What’s wrong with him?” Boromir had been thinking that himself, although he had not yet said it out loud. Aragorn nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. A night’s rest, and all will be well.” He looked over his shoulder slightly to look at the elf. “Do you want to explain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas shook his head. “Then may I?” Legolas nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many years ago, when Legolas was very young, he hurt his leg. It is the type of injury that never heals, no matter how long, no matter how much treatment. It has healed now, but the pain still lingers.” Everyone was listening in now, and most were frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean by the stones?” Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Boromir flushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a metaphor. I shall explain more when we make camp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come!” Gandalf called. “Let our elf rest. You may ask all your questions tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night at camp, Aragorn helped Legolas to eat, gave him a second dose of the painkiller, then laid him down on a bedroll. He sat there for a few minutes, watching until the elf fell asleep, and then came to join the rest of them by the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a bag out of his pack, and then poured it on the ground. It was full of stones. Twelve of them. He lay them out in rows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimli.” The dwarf looked up. “These twelve stones represent the total energy you have in a day. Every task you do uses up at least one stone. What’s the first thing you do in the morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of bed, I suppose.” Aragorn took a stone away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wash off, and get dressed.” Aragorn took away two. He waved a hand in a circular motion to signal Gimli to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat breakfast.” Another stone gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… the traveling next.” Aragorn took away six. Two stones were left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supper, then the watch.” Aragorn shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch takes two stones, you can either take the watch or eat.” Gimli frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there is no way to gain more stones?” Aragorn shook his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are only twelve. Less if it is a bad pain day.” Frodo was frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should … should Legolas really be here?” Everyone turned to look at him. He raised a hand in defence. “I do not mean to doubt his skills. I have seen him shoot. But if this journey is so hard on his body … Is it truly a good idea.” Aragorn hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought that same argument up with my father. Legolas is my dearest friend, and I trust him with my life. We have been on many a journey together. They are hard. And it is even harder to watch him suffer, and know there is nothing that can be done.” He sighed. “However, Legolas is an extremely talented archer, and the best in all of his father’s armies. He has learned much of how to deal with his pains, and an occurrence such as this is very rare.” Aragorn looked in the fire for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, Frodo, it is likely not a good idea for Legolas to take a journey such as this. Truthfully I fear what this will do to him. But I cannot say I am not glad that he is here. And I know that none of us have any reason to fear that his injuries and pains will cause him to falter in his duties.” Frodo smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is enough for tonight. We all must rest so that we may begin again in the morning. I shall take the watch tonight. The rest of you need sleep.” Gandalf announced, rising from his seat and walking away. Aragorn was the first to leave the fire, laying out his own bedroll beside Legolas. Boromir watched as he settled down next to the elf, closing his eyes and grasping his friend’s hand. That was the last thing the man of Gondor saw, before laying down to sleep himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't use the spoon theory unless you have a chronic illness or pain in a way that it applies to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When it comes to rain and flooded rivers, always trust the elf who lives beside one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt was supposed to be delayed drowning, but as near as I can tell that's not actually a thing so he just drowns normally. I tried something from Sam's perspective this time, not sure if it really comes off that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was raining. Hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This happens, this time of year,” Strider said with a shrug. “The rainy season in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> is fairly short, but it rains hard.” Legolas huffed out a laugh softly. Strider looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you something to say, Legolas?” The elf shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been to my home in our rainy season, Estel. You know my thoughts on this.” That intrigued Sam, and Strider laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I have. It is well known that you do not like the rain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rain</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dislike. It is what follows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-pardon me asking, Mister Legolas sir, but what is the rainy season like in your home?” Sam shrunk back against Frodo when both Strider and Legolas turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p><span>“It is much as this, Master Samwise,” the elf replied waving a hand at the downpour around them. “But harder, and longer. The rivers always flood, the ground melts away under the villages, and the trees fall.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Much like anything in Greenwood,” Strider cut in, “It is messy and dangerous.” Legolas glared at him. The ranger grinned. “You cannot tell me I am wrong, ‘Las.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” He was quiet for a moment, then glanced in the direction of the river. “We must be careful here. Though it is not common, the rivers </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> flood in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it would be quite disastrous to be caught in such a flood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved closer to the river to make camp that evening, despite both Strider and Legolas protesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The river will flood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then where will we be?” Legolas warned, shaking his head. “At least take to the trees, then we shall not be washed away.” Strider nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He exaggerates slightly, our elf,” Legolas glared at him, “But he is right. The river is not safe. We are too far from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to be able to prevent anything happening.” He stopped and looked at the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loudwater has always been more stubborn than Greyflood anyway.” Legolas added softly, watching the waters apprehensively.  Gandalf glared at the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop your fussing, you two. We shall be fine. You will worry the hobbits.” Legolas frowned, and exchanged a glance with Strider. They shook their heads and walked away,  talking quietly with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear that, Thranduilion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were meant to.” Sam had never seen Legolas nor Strider seem so annoyed, or argue with Gandalf. It was a little frightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many hours later, Sam was startled awake by the feeling of water lapping at his bed roll. He sat up, and screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The river had risen in the night, and it was beginning to cover their camp. Frodo’s bed roll was completely underwater, and the hobbit himself was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo where are you?” Everyone was scrambling to their feet. Legolas dropped from the tree above Sam’s head, landing in front of the gardener with a soft splash. Sam grabbed his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Frodo’s missing! He must have gone under the water!” The elf didn’t respond, just watched the river for several seconds. Suddenly, he tore off his quiver, and ran towards the river, diving in. Pippin yelped. Merry pulled his young cousin close to him, and the entire group huddled, watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strider unbuckled his sword, setting in down in the roots of the tree, away from the water. “Will you be going after them?” Gandalf asked softly. The man shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas is a strong swimmer. I will wait until something goes wrong.” There was no movement from the water, and Sam’s heart began racing even faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something terrible must have happened. Oh poor Mr. Frodo. What if they’re- no Samwise, you mustn't think that way. They shall be fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Frodo was flung up onto the bank. Boromir rushed forwards and pulled the hobbit away from the water, and into their little dry area. He began rubbing Frodo’s chest, coaxing the hobbit into breathing. Frodo gasped and began to cough. Boromir helped him sit up and patted his back as he coughed up water. Sam knelt in front of his master, and held his hand. Strider crouched down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are tired, Frodo, but we must find Legolas. Where is he?” Frodo gestured towards the river weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he hit his head.” Frodo rasped, still gasping for air. “He pushed me up but stayed under.” That was all Strider needed to hear, for he ran to the river’s edge and jumped in himself. The group was quiet aside from Frodo’s gasping, watching the river intensely. Sam was beginning to give up hope when Strider’s head appeared out of the water, and he rose, carrying Legolas’ limp body with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need shelter,” the man murmured, laying the elf down beside Frodo. “These two need to get out of the wet and we need a fire.” Gandalf nodded, unusually quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimli.” The dwarf looked up, watching Strider expectantly. The man kept his eyes on the elf. “See if you can find us a cave. Take Merry and Pippin with you.” The dwarf left. Strider repeated the same circular motions that Boromir had done to Frodo on Legolas’ chest. The elf didn’t seem to be responding. Suddenly, he gave a soft cry of “No!” and began pressing up and down on the elf’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not die on me now, Legolas Thranduilion, your father will have my head. Boromir!” The man looked up. “Sam can support Frodo now, I need you to watch Legolas’ pulse. Tell me when it comes back.” Sam swallowed hard. The elf’s heart had stopped then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was tense silence, and then, “I feel a pulse.” Stride stopped and pulled Legolas upright, patting the elf’s back. He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Legolas. I need you to cough up the water in your lungs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas struggled, choking and coughing violently, spitting water up into his lap. Strider stayed crouched beside him, rubbing his back until the coughing stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done?” He murmured, gently pulling the elf against his chest. Legolas nodded, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he opened them, jerking upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frodo!” Frodo reached out and took the elf’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. You saved my life. Thank you.” Legolas nodded tiredly, sagging back against Strider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to thank me. I would do it again without hesitation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop jumping into rivers after people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Strider murmured. “Let someone else nearly drown for once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” The elf slurred, turning to tuck his face against the man’s collar bone. Strider let him, running a hand over the elf’s hair. Merry returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve found a shelter, a small cave. Gimli and Pip are making a fire.” Strider smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Merry. Let’s get dry and warm, and I want to make sure neither of you are injured, and that the water is all gone from your lungs. Especially that the water is all gone from your lungs.” He lifted Legolas, ignoring the quiet protests from the elf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many hours later, it was nearly dawn, Legolas was lying curled beside Strider, head pillowed on the man’s thigh. Gandalf knelt beside them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem I owe you two an apology.” The old wizard said softly, running a wrinkled hand over the elf’s hair. Legolas waved him off lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all make mistakes,” he murmured. “No one was seriously injured, so there is no reason to worry.” Then he looked up at the wizard and smiled. “I suppose you are less stubborn than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if it has only taken you three hours to apologize.” Gandalf laughed softly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it went over your head, Legolas tells Aragorn that Gandalf is more stubborn than his father when they're arguing about the camp.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small child thinks the glowy thing is pretty, small child touches glow thing, gets ouched, gets comfort</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today you have not only Ale to thank for this chapter, but friend Em as well! I really struggled with this one. At first I was going to use the prompt branding but it wasn't working out, and Ale suggested doing something with a bonfire. I decided to use the Hall of Fire in Rivendell because that's basically a big ol' bonfire. Both Ale and Em informed me I could not simply drop baby Legolas into the fire (and Ale said no toddler Legolas in the fire either) so ... we have this! </p><p>Also if you've heard Six the musical you might appreciate this. <br/>Me: I'll just bring in the House of Elrond again lol<br/>Ale: Welcome to the house, to the house of elrond</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. He hadn’t been to visit his friends in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a very long time. In truth it had only been six months, but that was a very long time for such a little elfling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas, calm down </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The elfling stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goheno nin Ada.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thranduil smoothed a hand over his son’s hair. Legolas squirmed away, and looked up at his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Thranduil chuckled. He raised an arm to point, and Legolas followed with his eyes. He gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here! We’re here!” The little elfling began jumping and dancing and squirming, to the point where his father had to grab him around the waist so he couldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes we are. Legolas </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sit still </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t want you to fall.” They rode into the courtyard and Legolas tried to slide off the horse, stopped by his father’s arm around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Legolas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil dismounted and then reached to grab his son. The little elfling wiggled until he was set down, and immediately took off running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honadar Elrond, Honadar Elrond</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The lord of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span>, knelt down and scooped the little elf into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mae Govannen, penneth. Padathir neledh Imladris.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner time was Legolas’ favourite when visiting Elrond in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They would go to the Hall of Fire and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> would hold him and he would fall asleep, warm and safe. Everyone told stories and there were songs and he was never allowed to stay the whole time. But this year. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> year </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> said he was allowed to stay the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chose a seat close to the center fire, and Legolas starred in amazement. He had never been this close to a flame before. His father set him down at his feet, and turned to speak with Lord Glofindiel. Legolas walked towards the fire, mesmerized. The fire was warm, and bright and comforting. Curious, Legolas reached out and put his hand into the flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil set his little elfling down at his feet, trusting his shy child to stay nearby. Legolas was very well behaved, more well behaved than Elrond’s children, according to the elf lord. He turned to speak to Glorfindiel, wanting to speak with the soldier about orc problems and how to deal with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piercing scream broke through the chatter of the hall, the scream of an elfling. Thranduil leapt to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legolas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas screamed, and pulled his hand out of the fire. It hurt! It hurt very badly. The skin was red. He held his arm against his chest and cried, wanting his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wanting someone to make the pain go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil hurried to his little elfling’s side, scooping his hurting child into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas held out his injured hand. Thranduil winced. The burn wasn’t bad, but it did cover his entire hand, and it was the worst injury the young elf had ever gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai, Legolas. Let’s get you to Lord Elrond, he will make it stop hurting.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elrond was startled by a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Thranduil entered, carrying his son. Legolas was crying quietly, face buried in his father’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Legolas, what has happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put my hand in the fire.” The little elf whimpered, holding out his injured hand for the elven lord to inspect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have just the thing.” He led the pair down the halls to the private healing chamber, and over to a basin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Place your hand in here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then we shall give you a salve and wrap it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Thranduil sat on the bed beside his son, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ion nin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you understand what happened and why you were hurt?” Legolas nodded, and then shook his head. He didn’t answer, too focused on drinking his warm cup of milk and honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire is very hot, my little greenleaf, and it burns. When you put your hand into the flame, you got burned. You were very lucky, Legolas, to have such a mild burn. Fire can be very dangerous and cause great wounds.” Unconsciously he brought his hand up to his cheek, where a glamour obscured the damage left by dragon fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire is also a very good thing, ‘Las, and I do not want you to fear it. Fire brings us warmth, and food, and light. Fire will keep you safe, but only if you respect it.” He looked down at the little elfling. “Do you understand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Thranduil smiled, taking the now empty cup from his son and placing it on the nightstand. He scooped Legolas up, and used one hand to pull back the blankets. He tucked his little elfling in and then sat besides him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you very, very much Legolas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thranduil bent and pressed a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirwa ion nin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will be right next door if you have need of me. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thranduil blew out the candle, kissed his son again, and left the room. He stood just outside of the door way, watching through the mostly closed door until he saw his son fall asleep. He shut the door and walked to his own rooms, ready to sleep away the stress of the evening. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All sorts of elvish in this chapter, I hope I left enough context clues to figure it out. If not, leave a comment and I'll translate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Magical Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All elves are gifted with the ability to heal, but using this power untrained can have dangerous consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh this focused a lot more on Frodo than Legolas but *shrug*. Thanks to friend Ale for basically being my beta today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frodo backed up closer to the fire. He could hear the wolves circling the camp, snarling and growling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These wolves are acting quite strange.” Boromir said softly, watching the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not certain these </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> wolves.” Aragorn murmured. “Legolas?” Their elven companion was in a tree above their head, arrow nocked, eyes locked on the trees where the wolves were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is hard to tell.” He said softly. Suddenly, one of the wolves leapt from behind the trees and lunged towards Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir both raised their swords, but Legolas’ arrow struck it in the heart. He dropped from the tree and knelt beside the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel is right,” He announced. “These are no wolves. They are wargs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, excuse me, Mr. Legolas, sir, but what is the difference?” Sam asked, Frodo could feel him trembling. He reached out and took his friend’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wargs are dangerous, and they attack without reason. Wolves only attack in fear or hunger.” He rose and looked up at Aragorn. “Estel we cannot stay here, we cannot fight them off. Wargs are too dangerous to try and fight off while protecting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>periannath</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aragorn hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should not travel at night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel. Wargs can easily take a fully grown elf out, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>periannath</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that but- Legolas look out!” The wargs made their choice for them and attacked. Legolas barely had time to turn around, and he ended up ducking. Aragorn swung his sword and slayed the warg attacking the elf and the battle was underway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo unsheathed Sting just in time to block the warg who came after him. It lunged again, and Frodo swung clumsily. He hit it, but the warg didn’t stop. The blow only seemed to enrage the beast and it leapt, nocking Frodo to the ground and biting his throat. He cried out, but the cry was choked with blood. Gimli swung his axe and killed the warg, but it was too late. The damage was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must not have been very many wargs, for shortly after Aragorn and Legolas knelt at his side, and the sounds of battle ceased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!” That was Sam, coming to sit by his head. He gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Strider, do something!” Aragorn was frowning, using a handkerchief to try and stop the bleeding. It wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much I can do, Sam.” Aragorn murmured, gently running a hand through Frodo’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel.” He looked up at Legolas. “I could-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too risky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only chance we have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been trained, it could kill you both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am willing to take that risk.” Legolas reached out and grabbed Aragorn’s hand that wasn’t on Frodo’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have done this before, Estel, in times of emergency. It is no cure, but I can buy you time. Please. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not a matter of trust, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sighed. “Very well. But be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn removed his hand from Frodo’s throat and Legolas placed both hands on either side of the wound. He closed his eyes and began to murmur something in elvish. Frodo guessed it was the elder elvish, the one of spells and magic, for he did not understand it. But the words were soothing and the pain began to fade. For a moment the young hobbit wondered if he was dying, and then he realized that the wound in his throat was closing. Frodo felt strength in his veins, felt healed and more powerful than he ever had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas, stop.” The elf didn’t move, continuing whatever spell he was doing. Aragorn frowned, and Frodo could feel him tensing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas, you’ve given too much. You must stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he can hear you.” Boromir murmured. Frodo startled, he had not realized the man was there. Aragorn gently grabbed Legolas’ forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas cin glenn- na far, cin must dár!” The soft glow that had formed - when Frodo didn’t know, he had been a little preoccupied with the fact that he was bleeding out - faded and Legolas slumped to the side, falling onto his back. Aragorn ran a gentle hand over Frodo’s throat, eyes flicking between the area where the wound had been and Legolas’ slumped form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all healed.” Sam whispered in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn nodded, then carefully stepped over Frodo to check on Legolas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Frodo asked, wincing when his voice came out raspy and strangled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk. Sam, bring him some water. Boromir! My pack if you will.” Frodo pushed himself up into a sitting position, waving off Merry and Pippin as they came to fus. “Legolas will be fine.” Aragorn said. Then quieter, “He has to be.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Hallucinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Legolas ended up with the palantiri?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been done before, but meh. I like this chapter a lot, and I tried to make it longer but I have homework to get to so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aragorn shifted carefully, trying not to jostle or wake the elf sleeping on his shoulder. Legolas’ eyes were closed in the ways of men, and it concerned him. However, the ride to Edoras had worn them both out, and Legolas had been tired since long before then. So Aragorn let him be, and resigned himself to sitting on the cold floor, leaning against the uncomfortable wall, letting this cold elf leech his warmth and numb his arm. He did not truly mind, glad to make his friend feel safe enough to sleep out in the open, but Legolas needn’t know that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream pierced the relative silence, and Aragorn startled. Legolas woke and jumped to his feet, turning to Aragorn with sleep dazed eyes and confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He murmured. Aragorn shrugged, gently tugging on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know not. But that came from Pippin’s room. Come. We must hurry.” Together they ran down the hall, joined by Gandalf and Gimli. Pippin was sitting on his bed, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>palantiri</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his hands. Aragorn did not think, he took it from the hobbit. Immediately he dropped the orb, ignoring the clatter when it hit the ground in favour of checking on the hobbit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas was exhausted. He watched Estel drop the stone, and without thinking he knelt and picked it up. What the stone was registered to his exhausted mind seconds to late, and he felt Sauron grip his mind before he could let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eryn Gaelyn was burning. His people were dying, they were screaming, and all he could do was stand and watch. A woman was screaming. She was on fire and she was begging for help. Legolas turned around to face her and wanted to scream himself. It was his mother. She reached for him, and screamed as the flames engulfed her body. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Legolas.” The elf spun around. His father stood before him, glamour dropped. Legolas had always been bothered by the scar on his father’s face. It made him feel ill to think of such a horrible injury that would leave such a scar and still hurt thousands of years later - and it made him feel more ill that a scar like that was on his father. Thranduil walked towards his son, arms outstretched, and grabbed him around the throat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is your fault. You killed her. You killed me. You killed all of us.” The flames vanished. The forest around them turned white and grey, the colour of ash. The bodies of elves littered the floor. And now, instead of choking him, his father lay dead, eyes open and lifeless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could have stopped this. You could have prevented everything.” Sauron whispered. “I can bring them back. Tell me where the ring is, and I will bring them back. You know I can.” Legolas trembled. He knew it was true. Sauron was not called the necromancer for nothing. He did bring back the did. But Legolas could not betray his friends in that way. It was selfish, to forsake all of Arda just to see his parents again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to. The idea of his father, dead, gone from middle earth was almost too much to bear. And his mother. His mother, dead before Legolas could truly remember her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But no. He couldn’t. He couldn’t be selfish, he couldn’t forsake everyone else so that he may be held again. He couldn’t let Frodo be killed just so he may hear his mother’s laugh, feel his father’s love. He couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aragorn turned to look at Legolas and was horrified to see his friend holding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>palantiri</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The wizard turned, and crossed the room to take the orb from the trembling elf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas?” The elf didn’t respond, just swayed on his feet. Suddenly his legs gave out and he collapsed. Aragorn rushed to his friend’s side and caught him. He sunk slowly to the ground and pulled Legolas into his lap. The others knelt around them. Aragorn wrapped his left arm around the elf’s slender waist, and brought his right across his chest to cradle his head. He ran gentle fingers through the elf’s hair, calling to him gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas. Legolas. Come back to us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirwa las</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He kissed the elf’s temple gently. “You’re safe, we’re here. Come back to us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas blinked, once, twice, and then looked up an Aragorn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estel?” The man smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, ‘Las. How do you feel?” To his horror, Legolas burst into tears and hid himself in Aragorn’s chest. Aragorn frowned in sympathy and pulled the elf closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry was thoroughly confused, if he was quite honest. No one had really had time to explain what was going on, and in truth everyone else seemed to know, seeing no need to explain things to confused hobbits. Whatever that stone was, it was evil. And it had hurt both Pippin and Legolas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never seen the elf cry. He always seemed so strong. But now, curled into a ball in Strider’s lap, sobbing into the man’s get he seemed so small, so young. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strider was murmuring quiet things in elvish into the elf’s hair. Gandalf reached out and gently placed a hand on the elf’s back. He rubbed his back, speaking softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are safe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I promise you. Nothing you saw was real. It is only Sauron attempting to manipulate you. It wasn’t real.” Legolas said something quietly into Strider’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, we can write to your father. We will ask him to meet us in Gondor. It is likely that this fight will be over before he even arrives.” The man’s voice was gentle and optimistic. Legolas said something again, and Gandalf nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come. There are better things to be done than sitting here.” He ushered  them out of the room, and the last thing Merry saw before the door closed was Strider pressing a kiss to the top of Legolas’ head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas shook his head, shifting and trying to get closer. Aragorn frowned, looking up. He was surprised to see Gimli sitting beside them. The dwarf reached out a hand and placed it gently on Legolas’ shoulder. The elf flinched, and raised his head. He looked around, and seemed to relax further when he saw it was only Gimli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel, laddie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Horrible.” Aragorn nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would assume so. Do you need to talk about it?” Legolas bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can trust us, laddie.” The dwarf layed a gentle hand on Legolas’. “I can leave if you would feel better just speaking with Aragorn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Legolas grabbed the dwarf. “Don’t leave! Please. Don’t leave.” Both Aragorn and Gimli placed hands on the elf’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, be calm. Neither of us will leave you. Be calm, Legolas. You are safe.” The elf nodded, and hid his face in Aragorn’s shoulder for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I saw home.” He began, and they settled in to listen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ended it there because y'all already saw what happened, and also I really need to get started on my homework lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: Dirty Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A teaser for something I'm working on, Legolas' most guarded secret is revealed against his will to the fellowship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legolas is a trans man in this one, not a crossdresser. Just wanted to make that clear. </p><p>I have something I'm working on where Legolas is a pre op trans man and he's trying to hide it from the fellowship because the ways of men are very transphobic and homophobic and he doesn't know how any of the others will react. So uh, look out for that in the coming month or so, if you're interested. </p><p>Disclaimer: I'm not saying being trans is something to be ashamed of, but you never know how people will react so often times it's just safer to keep it a secret. </p><p>Also: don't bind your chest with any type of bandages. Ever. Trust me, you don't want to fuck up your ribs, it hurts a lot. - A trans man who frequently fucks up his ribs binding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas took a deep breath, and winced when his ribs protested. The bindings around his chest had been causing pains for a few days now. The elf knew that was a bad sign and he should speak to Estel about it, but there was no time. It would be selfish to draw him away from their group for something that was self-inflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The elf startled, having not heard his friend come up. The ranger frowned. “You must truly be in pain to not notice me. What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine, Estel.” The man reached out and gently grabbed his chin. He pulled Legolas’ face to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying. Tell me, what pains you?” Legolas pulled away from his friend’s grip and crossed his arms over his chest and hunched himself. He looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your ribs, isn’t it. The bindings are paining you.” Legolas didn’t answer, the tips of his ears flushing. “You must be more careful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If something were to happen out here there would be nothing I could do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot stand it.” Legolas whispered. “The pain is too great to loosen them.” Estel frowned in sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that I could take this burden from you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wish you did not have to suffer so, but Legolas, you know if you harm your ribs you will not be able to bind yourself until they are healed.” Legolas nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I cannot help it, Estel. How I wish this body was not mine.” The ranger pulled his friend into a gentle embrace, and patted his back soothingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When this is over we will have you fixed, do not fear. I must ask that you endure it for a little while longer. I will be here every step of the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you need only reach out to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas’ back hit the dirt and he tensed. Boromir’s sword was coming down and he had no way of stopping it. He knew the man of Gondor wouldn’t hurt him but the sword was dangerously close to- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade split his tunic in two down the center, cutting through the bindings on his chest. Legolas closed his eyes in horror as he realized what would happen next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a woman?” Legolas shook his head desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No I am not.” He whispered hoarsely. Oh! How he wished Estel was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your chest-” Legolas pushed himself upright and shook his head again. He turned and walked away, wrapping the remains of his tunic around his front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no woman.” He declared as he left the clearing, well aware of the stares of the others upon him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aragorn was startled by Legolas throwing himself into his arms. The blonde was trembling, but most importantly, his tunic and the bindings had been cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Las? What is going on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas hid his face in Aragorn’s collar bone, crying quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know.” He whimpered. “They know.” And the ranger felt his heart stop. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was short because 1) teaser and 2) I'm busy. </p><p>Special thanks to my beta, Elizabeth the chicken, who sat on my hand so I couldn't type and tried to eat my enter key (she was unsuccessful but I did have to fix the formatting because of her).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas really doesn't like caves. Or the dark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah kinda short today. I don't have a lot of time on the weekends and currently running late for things so uh enjoy!</p><p>Panic attack based on my real life experiences because we love anxiety disorders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frodo fell into step with Legolas and Aragorn. The man was holding a torch in his right hand, and Legolas’ hand in his left. The elf was trembling slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Frodo asked softly. The elf startled and looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well enough.” Frodo frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Legolas looked surprised. “Something is wrong.” Aragorn chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has you there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas huffed a laugh and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nothing you should concern yourself with, master Frodo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are companions now, what bothers you concerns me.” Aragorn laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may as well tell him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I do not think he will let this go.” Legolas looked very uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not judge.” Frodo said softly. “I am not a fan of this cave either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had... bad experiences with caves. They make me... nervous. The dark does me no favours either.” He ducked his head shyly. Frodo smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me. Is there something we can do to cheer you up? Perhaps a song? We hobbits know many.” Legolas smiled slightly. Aragorn smiled at them both, and he squeezed Legolas’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you, Frodo. I do believe a song or two would help, Legolas?” The elf nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night they were seated around the fire, Legolas seated between Frodo and Merry. Aragorn was on the other side of the fire with Gandalf. The ring bearer had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on the elf. Beside him, Legolas took a shaky breath. Frodo looked up at him. The elf was staring into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas?” The elf didn’t respond. His breathing seemed to grow more laboured and quick. “Legolas? Legolas!” The rest of the fellowship stopped what they were doing and looked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn walked over and crouched in front of the elf. “Legolas?” He took the elf’s shaking hands in his. Gandalf rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Panic Attack?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like it. Can you get the rest of them away?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The wizard nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let us give them a bit of space.” He shooed the rest of the fellowship away from the pair. Frodo watched Aragorn and Legolas in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master Peregrine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Legolas alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is in the very capable hands of our healer. And while our elf may not be alright at this very moment, he will be very soon. Have no fear. But we shall give them privacy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn crouched in front of his friend. He had seen Legolas like this before, but it was not often. Given the circumstances, however, he wasn’t surprised either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Can you look at me?” Slowly the elf turned his head and looked at the man. He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you speak to me? Tell me what’s going on. What do you need?” Legolas reached a shaking hand out to Aragorn. The man let him, confused. He grabbed the front of the man’s tunic and gripped it tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas whispered hoarsely. Aragorn nodded, and shifted so he could pull his friend down into his lap. The blonde pressed himself against the man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow my breathing </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just breathe with me. You are safe. I know the dark scares you, and that you do not like caves, but you are safe. I have you.” Legolas took a shaky breath. And another. And another. And slowly, his breathing returned to normal. </span>
</p><p><span>“I am scared, Estel. I want to be out of this place. Please, I want to be out.” Aragorn felt his heart break in sympathy, hating knowing his friend was in such pain. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“I know, </span><em><span>mellon nin</span></em><span>. I know. I have you. You’re safe. I swear we will get you out of this. I will be right here the entire time. Just hold on a little longer for me, alright?” </span></p><p>
  <span>Legolas cried softly into his friend’s shoulder. He knew it was true, but he wanted so desperately for it to not be so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t let me go. Don’t let me break</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aragorn tightened his grip and held his friend tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have you. I won’t let you break. You are safe.” And he repeated those words lovingly until the elf went limp. The man looked down in concern, only to realize his friend was asleep. Panic wore a body out, the healer in him knew, but it was still startling to see the elf’s eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir! He sleeps. I will take the first watch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gandalf rose, and waved at the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, we must retire for the night. We have a long day tomorrow.” They rejoined the pair, settling into their bed rolls for the night. The last thing Frodo saw before he fell asleep was Aragorn kissing Legolas’ temple, and Gandalf covering the elf with a blanket. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19: Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aragorn fell off a cliff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very long, and unexpectedly gay. Also it has been a few months since I've read the books and seen the movies and so some details are kinda... just wrong or not there. *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gimli gently took Legolas’ hand in his. The elf was staring down at the cliff where Aragorn had fallen. In his right hand was clasped the star pendant, the points digging into his palms and causing blood to drip down. Gimli gently pulled on the elf’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, laddie. Let’s get back to the keep.” Legolas followed him numbly, eyes unfocused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimli?” The dwarf looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were to leave, would you be alright?” Gimli frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, laddie? You’re scaring me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, Gimli. With him gone, I do not think... I cannot...” To the dwarf’s horror, the elf began to sob. He fell to his knees and screamed. The men around them looked shocked at the elf’s display of grief. Eowyn and Theoden came and knelt beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Gimli murmured. “We will catch up.” Theoden nodded, and led his men forward. Eowyn stayed beside them. Legolas’ tears dried up, and he rose slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the keep Legolas practically fled. Gimli followed him, terrified of what the elf would do to himself if left alone. Legolas ran to the top tower. Gimli cursed his companion’s elvish speed, barely able to keep up. By the time he reached the tower, Legolas was already standing on the edge. He looked prepared to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas?” The elf turned. His eyes were full of tears. Gimli reached out and took both of the elf’s hands. “Laddy, speak to me. What’s going on? How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” He whispered, allowing Gimli to pull him away from the edge. “It hurts so badly.” Gimli tugged the elf into his arms, and together they sank to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know laddy, I know. I miss him too.” Legolas pulled the dwarf closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. You’re grieving too.” Gimli shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but you knew him longer.” He dragged a hand through Legolas’ hair, as he had seen Aragorn do when the elf was upset. It seemed to have the desired effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were married.” Legolas whispered after a few minutes of silence. Gimli raised a surprised eyebrow. The elf reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace that contained a small silver ring. “I rarely wear my wedding band for fear of losing it in battle. Estel has an identical chain to mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, but I thought he was pledged to Lady Arwen?” Legolas shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are siblings. The star he carried is from his father. It belonged to Lord Elrond’s wife. He gives to his children whenever one of them is going off on a particularly dangerous quest.” Legolas fiddles with his ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fear I may fade, Gimli. My heart has left Middle Earth, I cannot go on. It hurts too much.” Gimli frowned. His friend’s confession scared him, but also it was saddening, that the elf could be in such emotional pain that he felt he had to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elves are known to die from their grief</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aragorn had said to him once, after Gandalf had fallen. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We must keep Legolas from falling into despair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aye my friend but I do not know how to do this without you. Ai! How I wish you had not fallen. It seems I shall soon be the only member of our fellowship left.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And the dwarf allowed himself to cry, sobbing softly into Legolas’ hair. Legolas himself was crying into Gimli’s chest, and together the two friends grieved the loss of their dear friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn groaned softly as he dismounted from Brego. He was tired, and his body ached. Falling from a cliff was no joke. There was a cry at the gates. Eowyn and Theoden rushed to greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Aragorn. We thought you dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must find Gimli and Legolas!” Eowyn cried, cutting off her uncle. “They have not been seen since their return, and something was wrong with Legolas.” Ice gripped Aragorn’s heart. Elves did not do well with grief, and Legolas especially struggled. Gandalf had once said it was because the young elf’s fëa was so pure. Having known his husband for many years, Aragorn knew this to be true. Legolas had the purest soul out of anyone the ranger had ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of losing his husband tore at his heart, the imagined pain so strong it was hard to breathe.  And for Legolas, that scenario was no imagined pain, it was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn broke into a sprint, desperate to comfort not only his lover but their dear friend. Eowyn had pointed him in the direction the pair had last been seen going. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimli wrapped himself around Legolas tightly. The elf had quickly begun going cold, and about an hour ago he had stopped responding. The dwarf didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas! Gimli!” The dwarf raised his head. He could have sworn he heard Aragorn's voice... but no, that wasn’t possible. The man was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas! Gimli!” There it was again, louder, closer, this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going mad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hearing a dead man’s voice in my head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Footsteps, pounding in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas! Gimli!” And around the corner came Aragorn. The man looked awful, exhausted, and frantic. His eyes landed on the pair on the ground, and something like relief came over him. He dropped to his knees beside the pair and pulled them both into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my friends, for worrying you.” Gimli blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is really you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I fell into the river, and was saved by Brego. I am well. Sore and bruised, but whole and here.” The last bit of his statement seemed to be directed at Legolas, who still hadn’t moved. Gimli carefully untangled himself. He pulled the ranger into a tight hug, and then let go and backed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs you now, laddie. I’m glad to see you well.” He grasped Aragorn’s shoulder. “Take care of your husband, Aragorn. I fear he is leaving us.” The dwarf walked away, grinning at the shocked expression on the ranger’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aragorn pulled his limp lover into his arms. Legolas was cold, and unresponsive. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s temple. The elf shifted slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me, Gimli. I cannot remain here any longer. My heart has left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered you think me your heart, my love, but slightly offended you think me a dwarf.” Legolas startled. His blue eyes focused slowly, and then widened. He sat up, and slowly reached a trembling pale hand to cup the ranger’s face. Aragorn let him do what he needed, partly amused but mostly hurting for his love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel?” Aragorn smiled gently. He took both of Legolas’ hands in his and kissed the knuckles. Legolas let out a choked cry and tore his hands away, throwing both arms around Aragorn’s neck. Aragorn wrapped one arm around Legolas’ waist and the other around the elf’s shoulders, cradling the back of his head. Legolas sobbed into Aragorn’s chest for an hour, and then went limp. Panic filled the ranger for a moment, until he felt the elf’s breath puff against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do something like that to me again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>melleth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My heart will not take it. I nearly died without you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> die without you.” Aragorn hugged him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never leave your side willingly, my love. I will fight Mandos himself to stay by your side.” Legolas made a small noise, and squeezed Aragorn tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimli returned to the tower a few hours after he had left. He wished to give the two lovers time to themselves, and truthfully he needed a moment. The news that Legolas and Aragorn were married was not quite a shock. Gimli had long thought the two were lovers, but the idea of them being married had never crossed his mind. They both looked too young, even though the dwarf knew otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn was leaning against the wall, Legolas in his lap. Legolas’ face was hidden in both Aragorn’s neck and his own hair, and the man was singing softly. He looked up when Gimli entered, and raised a finger to his lips. The dwarf walked as quietly as he could to their side, and sat down next to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sleeps.” Aragorn murmured, pressing a soft kiss into the elf’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. He would not rest the entire time you were gone. Just lay there, limply.” Aragorn frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Gimli?” The dwarf sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well, though I have been better. I grieved, but not as strongly as Legolas. In truth I was mostly afraid we would lose him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must ask, how did you know we are married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas told me. The ring is beautiful.” Aragorn smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High praise.” Gimli smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas says you made them yourself.” The man nodded. “It is impressive work, for someone who has not done such things before.” Gimli paused. “At least, I assume you have not.” Aragorn shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nay, our rings are the only things I have ever done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are impressive.” Legolas stirred. They both looked at the elf, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel?” Aragorn smiled fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here, my love. Go back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you speaking with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tis only I, laddie. Aragorn is right, go back to sleep. You need rest.” The elf pushed himself up slightly. He reached out the hand that wasn’t grasping Aragorn’s towards Gimli. Hesitantly the dwarf took it. The elf squeezed his hand, and then leaned back against Aragorn. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elves are not meant to sleep this way.” Gimli said, and looked up at Aragorn. “Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but he is exhausted.” That concerned the dwarf, and he sat back against the wall. Slowly, Aragorn too drifted off to sleep. And so the dwarf sat there, and kept guard over his sleeping friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Eowyn found the trio, all fast asleep against the wall. Though she was loathe to wake them, there were battle preparations to be made. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20: Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas gets lost in Minas Tirith. Aragorn finds him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for sexual harassment. It's not really a big deal but Legolas gets very uncomfortable. I'll leave a summary of both the chapter and the scene in the end notes so you can decide whether to read or not. </p><p>Short one today, I have a long list of things I need to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas was thoroughly lost. He was not ashamed to admit it, but he would very much like someone to help him find his way again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a pretty lady like you doing here?” The elf startled, and spun around. It was not the first time he had been mistaken for a maiden, but it was startling and uncomfortable each time it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, kind sir, but I am no lady.” The man grinned. Something about his grin made Legolas deeply uncomfortable, and the elf stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that, doll. You’re a pretty lady, even in trousers.” He stepped towards Legolas and reached out to grab him. The elf refused to stay in this man’s presence any longer, and he fled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas found himself even more lost. He was grateful he had gotten away from the man, and that he had not been followed, but he was still lost. It was getting late, and his nerves were a little frayed from his encounter with the man in the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas?” The elf spun around. Aragon was standing in the hall, looking quite confused. “What are you doing over here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know where </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am lost.” The prince was greatly relaxed seeing his friend, and he could not help but move instinctively closer to the King. Aragorn cocked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are shaking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What has happened?” Legolas ducked his head, the tips of his ears flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is shameful.” Aragorn frowned, and placed a gentle hand on Legolas’ shoulder. The elf leaned into the friendly touch gratefully, and Aragorn raised an eyebrow. This behaviour was very unlike Legolas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not shameful if it has left you shaken so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell me what ails you so, I will not judge.” Legolas moved closer and Aragorn let him, always ready and willing to comfort his friend. Legolas did not trust easily, and Aragorn felt honoured that he was one of the few who the elf felt safe around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was lost, and there was a man. He mistook me for a woman. He did not even do anything! Why am I still so frightened?” Aragorn gently pulled the elf against his chest, and murmured softly to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were already nervous from being lost, ‘Las, and then this man made you feel unsafe. Sometimes, nothing has to happen for you to be frightened. It is the mind’s way of keeping us safe.” Legolas nodded against the man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel safe. With you near I don’t feel so lost.” Aragorn froze, floored by his friend’s trust. He smiled and wrapped both arms tightly around the elf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you back to our rooms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There is no need to be lost now that I am here.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary of the scene: A man finds Legolas lost and alone and mistakes him for a woman. Legolas feels very unsafe around this man. When he corrects the man the man calls him a woman again and tries to grab him. Legolas runs away. </p><p>Summary of the chapter: Legolas gets lost in Minas Tirith. A man mistakes him for a woman in the hallway, and when he feels unsafe he runs away. Aragorn finds him and leads him back to their rooms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21: Chronic Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of Legolas with my knee injury.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot more written for this but I scrapped it and wrote this small thing instead. My knee cap has been slipping in and out of place all day, and I'm just in stupid amounts of pain. Don't fuck up your knees.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas stood and almost instantly fell over. Aragorn caught him, and they stood together for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad?” The elf nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will simply have to push through.” He said softly, tucking his face into Aragorn’s neck, seeking comfort. The man gave it to him, running gentle hands through his hair. Legolas righted himself and they set out walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By lunch time the elf was ready to cry. His knee had been slipping in and out of place the entire day, and he was in so much pain he could barely speak. But he kept walking. He had done this before. The pain would never go away, so he would just have to keep walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day Legolas collapsed, content to fall to the dirt and never get up. Aragorn caught him, and gently set the elf upright against a tree. He handed him a mug of pain killing tea, and ran gentle hands through his friend’s hair. He had done this before. The pain would never go away, so Aragorn would continue to supply his friend with tea and comfort. That was just the way it was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22: Drugged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas is drugged at a council meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for mentions of attempted sexual assault. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Spoiler* Legolas is essentially given a date rape drug by a counselor in an attempt to sexually assault him. They catch it before he is hurt by anyone though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Legolas was trembling. Thranduil watched his son in concern. It was very unlike his son to behave this way. He wasn’t paying attention to the meeting, and his gaze was unfocused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My prince? What are your thoughts?” Legolas raised his head, and blinked slowly at the counselor. He looked hopelessly confused. Thranduil’s heart broke seeing the look on his son’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas?” He moved his head slowly to look at his father. Legolas’ eyes were filled with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ada?” Thranduil frowned. He exchanged an anxious glance with Galion. Across the table Forvemben stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Legolas? Your thoughts on the treaty?” Thranduil turned to glare at the counselor but </span>
  <span>Amdirvilui got there first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prince is clearly ill. Someone call a healer.” He whirled on Forvemben. “And you! Your prince is on the verge of passing out and all you can think of is your trade agreements.” Legolas reached out a shaky hand to his father, and Thranduil took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong, my child? Legolas whimpered quietly. Galion stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have to put a pause on this meeting. The prince needs medical attention.” Thranduil gently scooped his child up into his arms and followed the seneschal down the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his arms, Legolas whined and squirmed. He was crying quietly, and kept calling for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here, my son. I am here. Do not cry so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here.” He lay his wailing child on the bed in their private healing hall, and Galion entered shortly with a healer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is wrong. He is acting strange, and he is dazed.” The healer placed a hand on the prince’s forehead. Legolas flinched and pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thranduil moved to his son’s side. Reached for him. He allowed Legolas to grab his robes, taking a seat on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he has been drugged, my lord, though I cannot be certain. What has he eaten today?” Thranduil frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t at breakfast. The only thing I’m aware of him having was water at the… council meeting.” He swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have his water goblet brought here. I wish to check it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil took a deep breath. Legolas was sleeping now, having been detoxed from the drug. Someone on his council had tried to drug his child. Lendor - their head healer - had told him it was a drug commonly used to incapacitate someone in order to assault them. Thranduil wasn’t sure who it had been yet, but he felt ill at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Thranduil turned. Legolas was watching him. He hurried back to his son’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p><span>“I am dizzy, and feel ill. What happened?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Someone slipped something into your drink. We have not found them yet, but there will be a guard with both you and I at all times until we do.” Legolas frowned. </span></p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a poison, was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why are you so concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave you a drug meant to…” Thranduil swallowed hard. “Mean to leave you vulnerable to assault.” When Legolas’ confused expression didn’t change he further clarified. “Of a … of a sexual variety.” The colour left this son’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Thranduil took his child’s hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not let anyone hurt you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Legolas smiled. He leaned his head against his father’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know.” Thranduil kissed his son’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, my leaf. I will keep you safe.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23: Forced Mutism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginnings of an idea I have, in which Legolas has no tongue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for mentions of body horror. Legolas has his tongue cut out. It's just mentioned, and there's no description or anything but be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aragorn barely remembered his friend’s voice. He had vague memories of the elf talking to him softly, though he could not make out the words. The strongest memory he had of Legolas’ voice was of the elf singing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a stormy night in Imladris, and Estel didn’t like storms. He was quite surprised to discover that Legolas was afraid of the storms, having thought of his friend as fearless. The pair made a little nest in Elladan and Elrohir’s room, and snuggled in together. The twins and Elrond joined them -Arwen was in Lothlorien- and they all huddled under the blankets, listening to the storm. Legolas had his arms wrapped around Estel, and Elrond was holding Legolas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince flinched every time thunder boomed, and every time he did Estel tightened his hold on the elf’s waist in an attempt to comfort his friend. He felt one of his brothers put a hand on his back, and then they began to sing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“May it be, an evening star, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shines down, upon you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May it be when darkness comes, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your heart will be true” That was Elladan. Elrohir joined in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You walk a lonely road, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look how far you are from home” Elrond joined them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mornië utúlië</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Believe and you will find your way” Then Legolas’ voice, soft and shaky at first, but then growing stronger and more confident. Estel would never tell his family, but Legolas’ singing voice was his favourite. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morni</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ë alantië </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A promise lives within you now.” Estel could feel Legolas relaxing beneath him. The song was relaxing Estel, and he felt himself drifting off. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Legolas singing softly “A promise lives, within you, now.” Little did any of them know that would be the last time anyone heard Legolas’ voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day Legolas left before dawn to go on a walk. He was grabbed by a band of orcs at the border. They did many things to the elf before he was rescued, but worst of all, they had cut out his tongue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Frodo saw the elf seated beside Aragorn, he had taken little notice of him. He was not dressed in the colours nor robes of Rivendell, but in a tunic and leggings, in soft greens and browns. What caught his eye was the way the elf waved his hands. Frodo watched him for a few minutes, before realizing he was communicating that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Elrond gestured to the blonde elf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas. You bring news from Greenwood and your father, do you not?” The elf nodded. Hesitantly he stood, and then began moving his hands around. Frodo watched him in awe, not able to understand him at all, but entranced by the movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those who do not speak the Voice of the Hands, Legolas has brought us grave news. The creature known as Gollum has killed his jailers and escaped.” Gasps and murmurs rang through the small crowd. Beside him, Frodo heard Gandalf muttering about the kindness of elves and determination of evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas.” The elf turned around to face them. “How did he escape?” The elf frowned, adjusting his position so everyone would be able to see his hands and began to sign again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tore out the throat of the guards in charge of him, and the patrol sent after him was caught by orcs at the border.” Elrond closed his eyes for a moment. “There were no survivours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many dead is that?” A blonde elf on Elrond’s left asked. Legolas frowned, head cocked. He made a motion and there was a collective sigh from those who understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What border?” Legolas turned back to Gandalf. He made a motion and the wizard repeated the question. “What border was the patrol caught at?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“South Eastern.” Elrond said. “So he could not have been taken to Dul Gurdir?” Legolas shook his head. He signed several things very quickly. Elrond nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. My condolences to your losses. Thank you for your report, you make take your seat.” Legolas nodded and sat back down beside Aragorn. The man wrapped an arm around the elf’s shoulders, and he leaned into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the fellowship had been chosen, Frodo was quietly surprised to see Legolas would be representing the elves. He felt slightly better when he learned that Bilbo knew the elf and was friends with him, and that Aragorn was very close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond had recommended the fellowship spend some time together before leaving in order to bond. So here they were, uncomfortably standing in a circle. Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were all grouped together, the hobbits together, and Gimli and Boromir awkwardly off by themselves. Lord Elrond and two of his sons came walking up to them, carrying two large blankets and a basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A picnic!” One of the twins declared. Frodo still couldn’t tell the difference. “Nothing bonds people better than food.” Legolas raised an eyebrow but said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not give me that look, Thranduilion, you know I am right.” Legolas makes several motions, and the elf looks offended. “How dare you! I am always right.” He huffs in mock offense. Legolas made a strange breathy sound. Aragorn and Gandalf and the other two elves laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blanket was spread and they all took seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have you made your introductions?” Elrond asked. Legolas made a face and shook his head. He made several motions. Elrond chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will always be forced to socialize around me, little Greenleaf. You may go first, if you like.” Legolas looked as if he would stick out his tongue, but didn’t. He waved at them all. Then he tugged on Aragorn’s sleeve. He made several motions and Aragorn nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Then Legolas turned back to them. He moved his hands nimbly and Aragorn translated for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Legolas Thranduilion, it’s nice to meet you. I’m from Greenwood.” He looked at Lord Elrond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?” Legolas frowned. He gestured to his bow, which was beside him next to his quiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an archer?” Pippin asked. Legolas nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is considered the best archer in all of Middle Earth.” Aragorn said, smiling proudly. Legolas flushed, and ducked his head. The tips of his ears were pink, Frodo noticed with amusement. Legolas hit Aragorn on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” The group chuckled. They went around in a circle, introducing themselves. At some point Elrond and his children had left them, though Frodo could not say when. Sometimes Aragorn would translate a comment from Legolas, but mostly the elf was focused on eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo watched him eat with curious eyes. He had never seen an elf eat this way before. He had never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat this way before. The elf carefully placed a small piece of food on the side of his mouth and chewed with difficulty. Then he tipped his head back slightly, and swallowed with even greater difficulty. It was strange, but Frodo chose to ignore it. It would hardly do to embarrass his new companion before their journey even began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group made small talk, Legolas waving his hands every now and then, Aragorn or Gandalf translating. It seemed to be that Gimli also spoke this language, and Boromir new enough to understand the basics of what the elf was saying. The hobbits were clueless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who here does understand the Voice of the Hands?” Aragorn asked, placing a hand on Legolas’ arm. The elf watched them with big blue eyes. The elf’s eyes were very expressive, Frodo was quickly learning, and he seemed to communicate just as much using only them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimli raised his hand. “I am fluent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boromir shrugged. “I know little. Enough to understand most of what our elf is saying, or to guess at it, but I cannot use it myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know none of it.” Frodo said softly, gesturing to his fellow hobbits. Aragorn nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is alright. We shall teach you. It will come quickly with Legolas, you will learn what his signs mean before they are taught to you most likely.” The elf nodded, reaching for his water skin and taking a drink. He coughed harshly, choking on the water. Aragorn reached over and gently patted the elf's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Drink slowly. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>drink</span>
  </em>
  <span> your water, do not breathe it.” Legolas coughed for a few more minutes, and then relaxed. He moved to make a motion but Aragorn grabbed his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize.” Legolas smiled at them. He made a few motions that seemed to be reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question, if I may ask.” Legolas looked at Boromir. He cocked his head to the side and nodded. “Why do you not speak?” Legolas was quiet and still for a long moment. Then he opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no tongue. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is 4 pages long, my longest chapter yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24: Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirkwood is running out of able bodied elves, and everyone is tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha whoops I mixed up today's and yesterday's prompts, today should have been mute and yesterday should have been this chapter but oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas felt as if he could sleep for a week. They had been on patrol for two weeks now, camping at night and walking during the day. The patrols were not usually so tough, were not usually so long, but the powers of The Dark Fortress had only grown and their numbers were dwindling. Too many elven lives had been lost in this war. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estel was meant to come this week.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He and Mithrandir were to meet with Ada. I wonder if they have come yet. I have not seen either of them in several years, and I miss Estel sorely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blonde elf brushed wisps of hair out of his eyes. He had not rebraided his hair in several days, and his braids were a mess, and falling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound in the forest and Legolas froze. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw the other members of his patrol stiffen as well. Trembling with exhaustion and nerves, Legolas nocked an arrow and raised his bow in the direction of the sound. He drew back the string and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope you wouldn’t shoot me, my dear Greenleaf. That would be terribly difficult to explain to your father.” Legolas lowered his bow and fired the arrow into the dirt at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The wizard smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. And I am not alone.” Legolas’ eyes flicked to behind the Istari to see- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel!” He cried and ran to hug the human. In the back of his mind he was aware that a) they had to get home b) they were running behind and their next patrol was scheduled for early tomorrow morning and c) his entire patrol as watching but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The poor elf was exhausted and in need of comfort, which he knew his friend would willingly provide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas pulled away and noticed the squirming sack that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dúnedain </span>
  </em>
  <span>held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, Greenleaf, is the reason we are here. Come! I must speak to your father, and you all must be getting home.” Legolas and his friends - for truly his patrol was made up of his dearest friends - followed the wizard, all dead on their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. He startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be dark soon. We should hurry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our next circuit begins at dawn,” Talven added. “We want a little bit of sleep.” Legolas laughed quietly. In front of them, Aragorn turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have another patrol beginning at dawn?” Legolas nodded. “Ai, that is brutal.” The sack began to squirm harder and screech. “Ai! Be still you foul creature! I shall be glad to get rid of you.” Legolas stumbled, and Canion caught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, my prince.” Legolas smiled weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aragon was concerned. Legolas and his friends were exhausted. The prince himself could barely stand, and the other three were not much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the palace gates, and King Thranduil was standing there to greet them. He scanned the patrol, making sure none were injured, then turned to Aragorn and Gandalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come! We have much to discuss. Legolas, join us after you have washed up.” Aragorn frowned to himself. Legolas needed to sleep, not come to talk. They followed Thranduil. He first led them down to the dungeons, allowing Aragorn to drop off his bag, then up to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn listened absentmindedly as Gandalf and Thranduil spoke about Gollum and what they needed to do. They all looked up when Legolas walked in. Thranduil moved his chair back, and held out his arms. Legolas hesitated, but then walked over and hugged his father. In a practiced motion, Thranduil swept his child into his arms and settled the exhausted elf into his lap. Legolas protested quietly, but allowed himself to be held by his father. He tucked his face into his father’s shoulder and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn watched his friend in concern. The elf shouldn’t be sleeping with his eyes closed. He had been working too hard. But the ranger couldn’t blame the king, he knew Thranduil was doing all he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas was slightly embarrassed when his father pulled him into his lap, but was far too exhausted to care. He snuggled against his father’s chest and buried his face in his shoulder. He closed his eyes, and felt his father press a kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas said they had to leave at dawn.” The concern in Aragorn’s voice warmed Legolas’ heart. His friend was always worried for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had that changed. We had another group become available. The schedule’s been changed so his group has two weeks off.” Legolas went limp in relief. His father chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you relieved, my child?” Legolas nodded against his father’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithrandir</span>
  </em>
  <span> began his discussions again, and the feeling of his father’s voice in his chest soothed the exhausted prince to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25: Disorientation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fevers make one confused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can y'all tell I don't like Boromir? I don't like Boromir. But, he does make an easy villain so..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas had been struck by a poisoned orc’s blade, and then the elf had hid the wound. Boromir was furious, shouting at the poor creature, calling him all manner of horrible things. Selfish and cruel and prideful and stubborn and deliberately trying to get them all killed. And while Gimli didn’t necessarily like the elf, he didn’t agree with the man’s assessment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day before the orc attack, Boromir had called  Legolas a stuck up, spoiled prince. The entire group - including Gimli - had protested. All Legolas had done was share a tale of him and his father, in response to Gimli’s own statement proclaiming Thranduil a cruel, horrible man. Legolas had - rightfully so, the dwarf had to admit - been hurt by this, and shared several tales of his father in which the elf king was a good king and father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boromir had lashed out, calling Legolas spoiled from his father’s treatment, claiming the prince had no true warrior training and only had his position because of his status. Legolas had left the fire after that, and Aragorn had shouted at Boromir. Gandalf had sent the man after Legolas, and took over scolding the man of Gondor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas has worked extremely hard to get where he is. His place in his father’s council is certainly because he is the prince, but his place in the army is from hard work and skill. You would do well to remember that Legolas has been fighting against Sauron for far longer than any of you have been alive. You must know some who have gotten their positions because of their fathers, have any of them lasted long?” Boromir shook his head. Gandalf seemed to think that settled the matter, and with a dirty look he walked off to find Legolas and Aragorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led them to now, Boromir shouting angrily at Legolas while the elf stared at him incomprehensibly. The elf’s normally bright eyes were even brighter with fever, his pale cheeks flushed pink. He looked so hopelessly confused and his eyes were filling with tears. Aragorn rose from where he was grabbing herbs from his back and stalked over to the other man. He grabbed Boromir by the collar and pulled him forcefully away from the elf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping.” He deposited Boromir next to Gandalf, and stood in front of the elf. “‘Las? Are you with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. Are you with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I’m not… what’s going on?” He sounded so young and frightened, and Gimli’s heart broke. Aragorn smiled gently and pulled the elf into a gentle hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been poisoned, ‘Las. I have the cure here, I’m going to give it to you and then we’re going to rest, alright?” The elf nodded. Aragorn moved away and Legolas was left looking confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel? Where are you going?” The elf’s voice broke, and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” The man said gently, pulling a small vial out of his bag. He walked over and uncorked it. “Here I am. I need you to take this for me, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas took it, and then tucked his head into Aragorn’s shoulder. He whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a fever. You’re disoriented and confused, but  you’re safe. We’re going to get you wrapped up and tucked into bed, and then everything’s going to be okay, alright?” He gently guided the elf over to a bed roll, manhandling him into the bed and wrapping both his and Legolas’ cloaks over the elf. The others took that as a sign to settle into their own beds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take the watch.” Aragorn said softly, combing a hand through Legolas’ hair. The elf was making quiet chirping and whimpering sounds, which Gandalf told them was normal for elves Legolas’ age when they were distressed. Aragorn was trying to sooth him, seemingly with little luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You need to watch over our elf. I will take the watch.” Gandalf replied, settling down near the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later Gimli was awoken by a cry. He sat up, and Legolas was thrashing around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he called. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The others were beginning to wake. Aragorn was knelt beside  the elf, trying to keep him from thrashing. Gandalf hurried over to their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be at peace, little one.” He murmured, in a voice that wasn’t his own. Legolas stopped thrashing, and turned towards the wizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Aragorn glanced up at the wizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, little one. I am here. You’re safe. I have you. Be calm little leaf. Be calm.” Legolas seemed to calm even more with the wizard’s words, and he reached out for Gandalf. The wizard took his hand, and continued murmuring soothing words. Legolas fell back asleep with his head tucked in Gandalf’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” One of the hobbits asked. Gimli was too tired to figure out which one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fever.” Aragorn replied, tucking the cloak tighter around Legolas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was he calling out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For his father.” Gandalf replied, in his normal voice this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you were using that strange voice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an attempt to mimic Thranduil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scarily accurate.” Aragorn replied. “You could do the voice and Legolas the body and suddenly we’d have his father here, glaring at us all.” The wizard chuckled. Then he turned and frowned at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To bed with you all! We have an early start tomorrow.” Gimli crawled back into his bedroll. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Aragorn settling down to sleep, curling around Legolas’ unconscious form, and Gandalf pressing a gentle kiss to the elf’s temple. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26: Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Migraines suck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone's going to complain this moves too quickly, and to that I say: migraines go from no pain to writhing on the floor in agony in like three seconds. I actually have a headache writing this, which is less than ideal but great for getting in character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bursts of light appeared at the edges of his vision, but Legolas did his best to ignore them. He hadn’t been able to come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> for months, and he refused to ruin the trip. Elladan told him Estel had been bouncing up and down with excitement for weeks, eagerly awaiting the wood elf’s arrival, and Legolas refused to let him down. No matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrohir came walking out of the house, holding on to little Estel’s hand. When the small human saw Legolas, he broke away and ran towards him as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Las! ‘Las!” Legolas was tackled around the waist by the little human, who lept. The elf grabbed him tightly, hoping the child wouldn’t fall. The child’s shrill cry hurt his head, but Legolas pushed the pain away forcefully. He adjusted his grip so he could balance the child on his hip. He kissed Estel’s forehead and then held him close. The twins waited a moment to let the pair reconnect, then swept in to embrace their friend as well. Legolas savoured the warmth and love of the embrace, and the four stayed there until Estel began to squirm and Legolas set him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond stepped forward to embrace the blonde elf as well, and Legolas leaned into the fatherly hug. He hadn’t seen his own father in two weeks, and he sorely missed him. The Lord of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imladris</span>
  </em>
  <span> was like a second father to him thought, and Legolas would take what he could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all went inside, still hugging and greeting, and Legolas felt overwhelmed with love. His father was affectionate and doting, but never to this extreme, and the young wood elf didn’t know what to do. All the chatter was giving him a headache, and the lights in his vision were getting worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Legolas?” The blonde startled. He hadn’t realized the others had stopped talking and walking, too focussed on the pain in his head. He brought the hand away from his eyes (when had it gotten there?) and looked blearily up at Lord Elrond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It’s just a headache.” Estel frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets those sometimes. He has to lie down and we has to be quiet. Do you has to lie down too, ‘Las?” Legolas shook his head weakly, closing his eyes when that caused the world to spin. He swayed on his feet, and felt Elladan steady him. The sudden intensity of the pain was startling, and Legolas could feel his legs beginning to give out. Without warning he collapsed. Thankful Elladan was already holding him and the older elf caught his thin body easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you into a bed and looked at.” Elrond murmured, gently running a hand over Legolas’ cheek. The elf leaned into the cool, soothing touch, whimpering quietly when Elladan shifted him in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, ‘Las.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S’okay, ‘Dan.” He slurred. The pain was only growing stronger and the poor elf was confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hurried to Legolas’ guest room. Elrohir was quietly surprised his father didn’t lead them to the healing halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we headed this way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked softly, trying to keep his voice down. Loud noises seemed to make things worse for their young friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he has a migraine. The symptoms he’s exhibiting and how quickly this seemed to come on point in that direction at least.” Elrohir nodded. It made sense. Legolas’ symptoms were an awful lot like his father's when the elf lord had a migraine of his own. He felt a tug at his sleeve and stopped, noticing that his brother and father did not. Estel was pulling on his arm, looking up with wide, fearly eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Ro? Is ‘Las gonna be okay?” The little human whimpered. Elrohir hummed quietly. The older elves were quite used to Legolas arriving in some state of distress, and while they did not enjoy it, they knew how to handle it and knew when things were serious and when they were more trivial. This was one example of a more trivial incident, Elrohir had no doubt that the poor elf was suffering and in pain, but he knew this would pass quickly and Legolas would be fine with a few hours of sleep. But Estel didn’t know that. The last few times Legolas had arrived seriously hurt, and been swept off in much the same manner. The child wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, he must be scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall elf knelt so he was eye level with his little brother. He cupped both of the little human’s cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes. “Legolas is going to be just fine. Remember how you were talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad headaches? Well you were right, and Legolas has a bad headache. We’re going to get him into a bed and give him hugs and cuddles and tea and make sure he sleeps and be quiet and then he’s going to feel all better. And when he’s feeling better we’ll go down and have a picnic by the river. Okay?” Estel nodded. “Okay. Let’s go help </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas woke up and was immediately hit with a wave of pain. He couldn’t bite back his whimper in time. A warm body beside him moved. The elf opened his eyes (why were they closed?) and smiled. Elrond was sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading. Elladan was on his left, larger body spooning his own small one. Estel was curled up against his stomach, in the space between Legolas and Elrohir. Legolas’ head was cushioned on Elrohir’s chest, and the older elf’s hand was combing gently through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still in pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>penneth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Elrond asked gently, rising from his chair. Legolas nodded, shifting to get more comfortable. The twins moved back a little, letting him adjust, then moved in to hold him again when he stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond’s hand lifted his head gently, and a cup was placed at his lips. He drank, making a face at the horrid taste, before closing his eyes and settling down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, ‘Las. The pain should fade by morning, and then we will take Estel and have a picnic on the river bank.” That sounded like a wonderful idea, so the young archer snuggled in under the blankets, and allowed himself to drift into the world of elven dreams. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27: Extreme weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's very cold in Cali right now. Someone's gonna laugh at me, but I'm a southern boy and it's usually very hot here. Last week it was in the 80s (F) and now it's 63.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legolas was not a fan of storms. Nothing good ever came of them, only wet and cold and misery. Generally when it rained he spent the night in his father’s room, cuddled against his father’s body, safe and warm. But Thranduil wasn’t home, and it was just Legolas, cold, alone, and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young elf flinched again at the sound of thunder. Deciding that enough was enough, Legolas slid out of the bed and walked over to his father’s closet. He opened the door and pulled down a few of his father’s robes. One he put on, two he on the floor of the wardrobe in a nest. He settled into that nest, and then spread another robe over himself as a blanket. Then carefully, the young elf pulled the door closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not the same as actually having his father with him, holding him, but the feeling of his robes, his scent, wrapped up warm and safe in the dark was just enough to help Legolas relax. The clashing of thunder still startled him, but he was soothed and falling asleep, and not even his greatest fear could prevent him from falling asleep.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil returned, soaked to the bone. He hated leaving Legolas alone for long periods of time, especially during a storm like this. His precious child had never grown out of his fear of storms. Thranduil didn’t mind, he loved spending time with his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king quietly entered his rooms, expecting to see his son curled on the bed. To his surprise, Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he decided to change into dry clothes and then search for his wayward child. It was unlike Legolas to not be waiting for him, especially on a night like this. Thranduil opened his wardrobe, and was surprised to see most of his robes on the floor. He looked down at the pile, and laughed softly when he realized Legolas was snuggled beneath the pile. Thranduil quickly pulled a new, dry set of robes on and then knelt beside Legolas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tithen las</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It took a few moments, and he had to call to Legolas more than once, but eventually his son woke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Thranduil smiled and opened his arms. He was knocked back when Legoals threw himself at him, and the king wrapped his arms tightly around his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m home now, I’ve got you.” He swept his frightened child up into his arms and brought him over to the bed. They lay down and Legolas snuggled up against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thranduil held his child until he fell asleep, making soothing sounds every time the young elf flinched at the thunder. The elder elf found himself soothed by the sound of rain on their roof, and the feeling of his child breathing against him. He pressed a kiss to Legolas’ forehead, and allowed himself to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm running out of steam here, to be honest. I've never written this much, and it's kind of a lot. And the quarter is ending here at school so the teachers are assigning a bunch of things and I'm busy. These last few chapters are probably going to be more drabbles than anything else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28: Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children aren't supposed to be at the archery ranges.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually took archery lessons once, the top two rules I remember were </p><p>1) Never draw back the bow unless you want to shoot </p><p>2) NEVER go onto an archery range if people have bows out/are shooting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that accidents happened on the archery range. But sometimes they did. But never had Thranduil seen such a bad accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Galion had come running into the throne room, talking about a horrible accident on the archery range, the King’s heart had stopped. Legolas had been out on the range, and his son had a habit of getting into trouble to matter where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas was involved, I was told, but as far as I’m aware he is unharmed.” Galion said as the two ran towards the range. His words soothed Thranduil, but the king was still worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving, Thranduil could see his son, standing away from the crowd. He seemed unharmed, but his head was hanging and Tauriel had an arm looped around his shoulder. His fatherly instincts screamed at him to rush over and find out why Legolas was acting so oddly, but his kingly duty meant he had to walk away from his child and towards the group of elves on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has happened here?” One of the elves looked up. Thranduil’s breath caught in his throat. They were clustered around an elfling, who had an arrow through her shoulder. Thranduil recognized the fletching immediately. It was one of Legolas’ arrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas was curled in a little ball on his bed. Self hatred filled the young elf from head to toe, tears running down his cheeks. He had shot an elfling today. The look in the young girl’s eyes when she saw him shoot… that sight would never leave his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl had run across the range. It was amazing she had been hit by only one arrow, considering how many archers were shooting when she had run through. Legolas had seen her at the last possible second, but it was too late. He had already released his arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had been shooting at the target like normal then it likely would have been fine. But Tauriel had challenged him to knock over a tower of fruit with only a single arrow, and so he was aiming lower than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young elf sobbed harder, clutching his pillow to his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably going to be furious with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil had not been this angry in a long while. At first he had been upset - mostly confused, but still upset - with his son. How could Legolas shoot a child? But as the story became more clear that anger faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl had been brought by her parents to the range to watch her older brother practice. They left her unattended - against the rules for this very reason - and the girl had run onto the range in an attempt to visit her brother. Most of the elves there had been able to avoid hitting her, either by not firing or because their arrows had gone above her head. It was simply poor timing that Legolas had fired his arrow as she ran in front of him, and poor timing that he was trying to shoot fruit on the floor instead of the target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parents were upset that their “little angel” had been shot, and by the prince no less. They were demanding Legolas face punishment, ranging from being banned from the ranges to having his hands cut off. Thranduil saw red at some of their suggestions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your child was injured because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped paying attention and left her alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which is against the rules of the ranges</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she was hurt. It is no one's fault but your own.” He sighed. “I too, am a parent. I understand the pain of seeing your child hurt. But Eryndes was harmed because of your own negligence and you must accept that. Let this be a lesson to you, to keep a better eye on your children.” He stormed from the room, and headed up towards his son’s rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas flinched when he heard the knock on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” He called, wincing when his voice shook. His father walked into the room, and sat beside him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goheno nin, Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thranduil pulled him into his lap and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was only an accident.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 29: Reluctant Bedrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know Legolas hates staying in bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by pain and exhaustion. I really hated this prompt to be honest, not sure why. I have enjoyed doing whumptober but I'm running out of energy for these last few. We're almost done though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aragorn gently pushed Legolas back against the bed. The elf whined softly, and squirmed beneath the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I know, I know. I need you to stay down for me though, okay ‘Las? I need to finish treating this wound.” The elf shook his head, thrashing about on the bed. Aragorn knew it was only because the delirious elf was frightened and in pain, but it was slightly frustrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimli walked over and placed a hand on Legolas’ cheek, gently cradling the elf’s face in his palm. The elf flinches away violently, and then leans into the touch. Gimli looked startled, and started to pull his hand away. Legolas let out a pathetic keen, weakly reaching out with a hand to find the dwarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here, ‘Las. It’s okay.” Aragorn took the dwarf’s hand and put it back on the elf’s cheek. “Keep your hand there, it keeps him calm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas tried to push himself up again. Aragorn pushed him back down. The elf was coherent now, partially healed, and ready to get out of bed. The healer wasn’t ready for that yet. They had come too close to losing him, first to the wound then to the fever that had set in with the infection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel,” The elf whined. “I am mostly healed now, please, let me up.” Aragorn shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too close this time, ‘Las. We almost lost you.” Aragorn choked on a sob. The elf reached out for him, and the ranger allowed himself to be held. “I understand you feel smothered, but I beg of you, give me a few more days to fuss. I could not bear it if I had lost you.” Legolas snuggled closer to the ranger, and tucked himself under his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I do not like to stay in this bed, but if it will make you feel better than I shall.” Aragorn gently squeezed the elf in his hug, careful not to hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Two days more, and then we shall take you out to the balcony.” Legolas smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Aragorn’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Estel. Anything for you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 30: Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another teaser for a different story I have in the works.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're almost done! This chapter is another teaser, for something I'm very excited about. I'm so ready for this to be over. I liked writing, but trying to write a oneshot everyday is very stressful and I don't feel like I'm publishing my best work. Tomorrow is the last one though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a horrid scream, the soul of Sauron left Legolas’ body. The elf slumped and Aragorn rushed to catch him. Gandalf took a step back, shaking from the energy needed to dispel the Dark Lord from their elven friend’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas hadn’t moved in days, staring blankly at the wall. Aragorn sat beside him, murmuring soft words, hoping to bring his friend back to him. The elf had been in the same position since Gandalf had removed Sauron’s claws. It pained them all to see the normally lively elf so still and lifeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring had been destroyed, Frodo and Sam rescued, the battle won. Thranduil had been written to. The elf king had not yet arrived, but Aragorn assured them that he would come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will likely take a month, the messenger has to arrive and then the king has to set out. It takes two weeks to get between Gondor and Greenwood, give or take a few days depending on the horse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil took over Aragorn’s place at Legolas’ side. The king seemed to have better luck reaching his son, Legolas had turned his head to look at him the day he arrived. Unfortunately that was the only change that had happened, and there was no progress made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly two months after Thranduil had arrived - three months after Legolas had been rescued - the elf moved. Aragorn had been leaving the room - he had kingly duties to attend to now, he could not spend all day holding his friend no matter how much he wanted to - and Legolas had reached out a desperate hand towards him with a frantic cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Legolas had started to come back to them. He could not speak, and he was very weak, but the elf made small noises and would reach towards them. Thranduil had said it was like Legolas was an elfling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legolas did not speak until he was 600. Until that point he would make these same noises and use his hands to try and show us what he meant.” Aragorn hurried to explain to them that 600 was a very young child for an elf, equivalent to a 6 year old in the years of men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly a year after Legolas had been rescued from Sauron, he said his first word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Everyone had cried tears of pure joy, comforted by the knowledge that their friend would be okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day 31: Whipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Language barriers can cause confusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh thank god we're done. I actually spent three days on this chapter because I have a lot to do today and wouldn't have time to write. </p><p>Happy Halloween and blessed Samhain!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aragorn’s heart was racing. Legolas was missing, and he had last been seen around this village. The ranger knew the village well, they despised elves with a burning passion. It baffled the man how they could choose to live so close to Rivendell when they hated elves so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here they lived, and Legolas didn't know about them (the wood elf had been coming to their home for how many years and he didn’t know about this?) which meant the blonde was in trouble - as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blood curdling scream broke through the relative silence of the forest surrounding the village. Aragorn’s heart stopped. That was Legolas’ scream. As the ranger took off running towards the sound he dimly noted that it was strange for him to know what his friend’s scream of agony sounded like, but he was too concerned about his friend to give it too much thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas was hung from two wooden posts by his wrists. The chains had dug into the elf’s fair skin and blood dripped down his arms. He was completely naked and covered in blood and dirt. The elf raised his head when Aragorn walked into the city center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it pained him, Aragorn raised a finger to his lips. He couldn’t rescue the elf now. They would have to wait until whatever punishment this was had ended. The ranger saw the understanding in the elf’s eyes, even as they filled with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind the elf raised his whip again, and Legolas screamed. Aragorn wondered how long they had been whipping him for. Then he wondered what they were whipping him for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it for being an elf? Had he misunderstood some social cue - an unfortunately common experience which often got the poor elf into trouble - again? Did one of the men mistake Legolas being friendly as Legolas trying to bed his wife? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ranger’s heart wrenched as Legolas screamed again, this one even more pain filled and heartbreaking then the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wench! Speak plainly!” The man snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know! I do not understand what you say! Please, I cannot understand you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas cried. Aragorn’s breath caught in his throat. It had not occurred to him that the elf would not be able to speak with the men. That changed everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Legolas was being punished for some misinterpreted slight, then the ranger could not step in. That would likely make the punishment worse, or get them both in trouble. But if he was being punished for speaking Sindarin and not understanding the man’s Westron, that was another matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ranger strode forward and grabbed the man’s arm before he could bring the whip down on the elf’s back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace, my good sir. This elf means you no harm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He spouts vile curses, he uses witchcraft!” Aragorn shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does no such thing. He does not speak Westron, he knows not what it is you say.” The man narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I speak Sindarin, the language of the elves. And this elf in particular is my friend. He is Legolas Thranduilion, prince of the woodland realm. And I do not think King Thranduil would take kindly to you whipping his son.” The man paled, and took a step back. Aragorn released his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to take my friend, and leave.” He announced loudly. “If any of you attempt to stop me you will meet the steel of my sword.” The ranger turned back to the man. “Be grateful I am not attlerting Lord Thranduil of this. If such a thing happens again, I shall bring the wrath of the elven king down upon your heads.” The crowd began to scatter. One of the other men on the platform stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeh won’t be goin’ anywher’. The elf’s our’s, get yeh own.” He wrapped a hand around Legolas’ neck, and then trailed it down the elf’s chest and upper body. The prince tensed, and looked over at Aragorn with wide, terror filled eyes. His pupils were tiny pin pricks swimming in blue irises. Aragorn’s hand went to his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just him, Legolas, and the five men up on the platform now. The man with the whip - their leader, perhaps - had stepped away and seemed ready to flee. The other three were hanging back uncertainly, torn between following in their leader’s footsteps and sticking with their overconfident friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to keep your head, I suggest you release my friend and take a step back.” Aragorn murmured quietly. He despised killing men, but if Legolas’ life was in danger the man would not hesitate. Especially not now, with the poor elf trembling in fear, unable to understand what was going on around him, helpless to the whims of the men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man only laughed, trailing his hand lower down Legolas’ body. He pressed a cruel hand against the bleeding lashes on the elf’s back, and he cried out in agony. Aragorn saw red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there truly was red in his vision, as the man’s head hit the ground. His body followed, and Aragorn kicked it off the platform. It fell with a satisfying thump. Without looking up, the ranger spoke. “If you do not leave this platform in the next three minutes, you will join him.” The man scrambled off the platform, running from the cold fury of the Aragorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn paid them no mind, instead turning to Legolas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Legolas? Can you hear me, my friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The elf nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. I’m going to cut you down now, okay? Do you think you can stand? Just for a few moments?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Legolas nodded hesitantly. Aragorn carefully cut the ropes holding the elf’s arms, carefully pulling them away, wincing at the raw skin beneath. Legolas’ legs gave out after a few seconds, and the man grabbed his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aragorn had never heard Legolas sound so broken and confused, and the man’s heart broke even more. He pulled the elf closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss the ef’s brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The men did not know you speak only Sindarin, and punished you for it. I’m sorry I did not get here earlier.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas shook his head against the man’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are here now. That is all that matters.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aragorn smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>May I lift you? I have a camp a little ways out of town, there I can tend to your wounds.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am so tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He murmured. Aragorn humed sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have been through quite the ordeal. I will carry you on my back, do you think you can support yourself long enough for me to turn around?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas nodded. Carefully the pair maneuvered so the elf was slumped on the man’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragorn set off walking, eager to get his friend wrapped up and safe. It was dark by the time they reached his little camp. There was much struggle to get the elf off of his back and onto the bedroll, but they managed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf whimpered quietly as Aragorn tended to his wounds. The ranger tried his best to be gentle, but the treatment of injuries would always be painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Estel?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The ranger looked up from where he was making their meal. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you have spare clothing I may wear</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Aragorn nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I must warn you, ‘Las, anything I give you will be much too big on you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The elf nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, but I wish to be covered.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aragorn handed him the softest pair of trousers and the softest tunic he had. With a little assistance Legolas put them on, then settled back down again. Aragorn sat beside him for a few minutes, running a gentle hand through Legolas’ hair, then got back up to finish making supper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas tucked his face against the ranger’s tight, surprising the man. Aragorn looked down at him in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright, ‘Las</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The elf didn’t answer, burying his face even more. His shoulders were shaking. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Las</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The elf let out a choked sob, then immediately brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Aragorn carefully brought his friend upright and into his lap. The elf clung to him, sobbing harshly. Aragorn rocked them slowly, murmuring soft words of comfort into the elf’s hair, cradling his neck gently. Even after the elf’s sobs had died down they stayed like that, taking comfort in each other's heart beats and the soft sounds of the forest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of the prompts for this month already have stories being worked on, but if there's something you want to see, feel free to leave it in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>